


How To Love  A Guy  in 14 Days

by Xandfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandfan/pseuds/Xandfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck wants to give Kurt a going-away present before Kurt is due in New York. Kurt has a B!P and Puck just loves to pleasure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which an agreement is made

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted from Fanfiction.net

Kurt hated this... loathed it actually. His final summer before going to New York and he was more or less alone at home. Burt and Carole had to go to Washington in order to do some weird political thing; Finn was out of town training for his army recruitment leaving Kurt at home to let boredom completely fester inside him. He'd already packed for New York and everyone swore that they'd be there to see him off in 2 weeks when he went but until then he was home alone... or so he thought. About halfway through his first episode of Grey's Anatomy, having planned a marathon of all the seasons he owned, there was a loud knock at his door and with a resigned sigh Kurt went to open it, and abruptly broke out into a smile.

Standing there on his porch wearing a backpack over one shoulder, his guitar draping over the other stood Puck, looking cocky as all hell "Puck, what're you doing here?" he said as Puck just casually barged in "Finn texted, said you were alone for the summer and since I kind of need a place to crash he asked me to look after you while you're alone... also said I could take his room so wanna help me throw my stuff in? Kinda aching here" Even though Kurt was sceptical, he was always proud of being a good hostess and so without a beat lost he took Puck's backpack and headed up the stairs, Puck soon following him.

They headed up to Finn's room and right away Puck threw his backpack on the bed, Kurt being a little more careful with the guitar as Puck jumped onto the large bed and kicked off his shoes "So what've you been doing Hummel?" he said casually as could be, looking at Kurt with a little smile. The man sitting on his brothers bed was easily Kurt's dearest friend, meaning even more too him than a lot of his other ones considering that he and Puck had gone from bitter enemies to dear friends who would do anything to protect each other. "Oh you know, just preparing for New York, watching some TV, the usual stuff" he said casually as he turned for the door "Now you get settled in and I'll go make sure there's enough food for two of us, see you downstairs Puck"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting a few episodes of Greys into his system, Puck having joined him and begrudgingly watched the show with him, Kurt excused himself to head up to his room in order to start his pre-dinner skincare regime. At least that's what he was telling Puck. The larger man gave him a little grunt in response as Kurt headed upstairs and shut his door. He headed too his bed and sat down, reaching into his side table and pulling out something that looked like a fake cock, it wasn't the best but it was something. He gently slid his pants down a little, exposing his crotch which wasn't the same as all other men's crotches.

Ever since he was young Kurt had known that he was more different than he looked and sure enough there was something very different. Kurt had been born with a Vagina where a penis should be. He still had the chromosomes so genetically he was male, he still had a prostate and he couldn't get pregnant... he also couldn't be intimate with his boyfriend which had eventually lead to them breaking up. Since he was old enough to realise there was something strange about this he had a wonderful and simple solution, he had fake penis's made that he could slip into his pants to make himself appear male should someone notice his lack of a bulge. He had to change them over every 12 hours so he wouldn't get an infection but other than that it was pretty easy to live with.

As Kurt sat there, pants around his knees and a fake cock in his hand the door opened and Kurt turned, frozen in spot seeing Puck casually slipping into the room "Kurt are you coming? I wanna know if this... guy... dies" in that instant, everything froze. Puck's eyes were locked on the sight before him. His friend who was pretty much the coolest guy he knew had a vagina... and a hot one at that.

Kurt meanwhile felt his soul dying inside and wanted to join it in blissful death

"PUCK GET OUT!" Kurt barked and Puck slammed the door shut, leaning against it for a moment and smiling... Puck had an idea, an awesome idea. Noah Puckerman had a wonderfully awesome idea.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt slowly trudged down the stairs horribly embarrassed out of his mind, the fake penis thrown on his bed. He knew the jig was up but he just wanted to know that Puck didn't think he was too big of a freak. He stood at the top of the stairs, seeing Puck on the couch with the TV off and a strange look on his face that turned into a smile as he descended the stairs. There was a strange comfort in Puck's pose and his face that made Kurt more than a little curious about what he was thinking as he headed over to the man and sat down beside him "So maybe I should explain what you think you just saw"

"You got a vag instead of a dick, what's to explain"

Kurt was kind of taken aback by the abruptness, Puck just seemed to be calmer than he'd ever seen him "And at what point do I not need to explain the fact that I have girl parts where boy parts are meant to be?" Understandably Kurt was a little more than taken aback by how calm and casual Puck was about all this.

"Oh I don't get why you got one, I just don't really care... I mean it's a pussy, I've seen more than enough of them"

"Thankyou Puck, I'm well aware of your sex shark status"

"Well did you know yours is the best I've seen in a while?"

Once again, Kurt was shocked into silence as he looked at Puck, who was returning the look only Puck's was more intense. "No I didn't... you might actually be the first man to ever think my..."

"It's called a pussy Kurt; if you got it you can say it"

"Doesn't mean I want to but fine, you're the first man to ever actually compliment my pussy" Kurt just blurted out, a little shocked and exasperated and yet strangely happy to actually be able to talk about this with someone, even if that someone was Puck. "Well I'm probably the first guy to ever see it" and that brought the mood down in seconds as Kurt hung his head.

"Second... you're just the first to like it"

With that Kurt started to explain to Puck about what had happened the night he and Blaine tried to consummate their relationship, about the awkward moment when Kurt revealed he had a vagina. About the painful moment when Blaine recoiled like he'd touched acid. About the angry moment when he and Blaine had fought, Blaine calling Kurt a liar for not telling him and of course about the sad moment when Blaine stormed out and Kurt sobbed himself to sleep. He hated it all so much; he hated that the one time he had found love it blew up because of his body... though curiously, Puck didn't seem to have a problem with him.

"I'm going to kill him" Puck blurted out when Kurt finished telling him how Blaine stormed out "How fucking dare he do that!"

"Well it's not like he doesn't have a point... he's gay, he doesn't like pussy even when it's mine"

"Well I'm pretty big on pussy so... his loss"

There was a moment of silence as Kurt just looked at Puck "Puck... what're you saying?"

"I'm saying you're by boy Kurt and if Blaine's not gonna pleasure you-" Puck's arm just casually slid around the man "-Then I'm offering you a chance to know what it feels like to be wanted... give you a little something before New York takes you" His offer was one he'd been thinking about for a while, he owed Kurt a lot after years of being a bully and even though he'd wiped most of the slate clean he'd wanted to make sure, and now knowing Kurt had a pussy he was more than OK with giving Kurt a fortnight to remember.

Kurt however was incredibly sceptical "So you're saying that you're willing to be my first... what have I got to do in return? This isn't some kind of strange joke is it?" he said and Puck, casually as could be, brought his right hand around and down to touch Kurt's thigh, feeling the smaller man tense underneath his touch. "No joke Kurt, no catch. You get 2 weeks with Puckzilla making you feel awesome before you go to New York and have to try and find someone else to lick you out... think you're up for it?"

Even though he was not proud to admit it, the notion of having Puck as his lover for the next 2 weeks sounded absolutely amazing to the smaller man and if he was going to lose his virginity he would like to lose it to someone who at least knew what they were doing. He looked to Puck "How... how can I be sure you're going to even know what to do too me? I'm not a girl Puck, I'm a boy with girl parts, there's a big difference" he said, trying his best to sound calm... failing instantly. Puck however grinned and let his hand slip up "How about I prove it?" he said as the palm of his hand just gently pressed against Kurt's crotch, the fabric of the man's tight pants separating them. Puck just gently leaned over, his lips an inch from Kurt's ear "How about I make you come right now without ever taking off your pants? Would that prove to you I can make the next two weeks awesome?" he whispered in a low tone that made Kurt tremble, he knew he should say no, he knew it'd be altering their friendship, he knew that he should wait... but he didn't care.

"OK" he whispered softly and Puck smiled as he gently brought his hands up to his mouth, Kurt watching as the larger man licked his fingers seductively. There was still time to say no, Kurt knew he could take it back... he didn't want too.

Puck's hand slowly slipped underneath Kurt's pants and beneath his briefs, feeling the lips of the virginal man's tight pink pussy against the tips of his fingers and he slowly let his wet fingers tease the outside of Kurt's opening, the smaller man letting out a silent little breath of air as he felt a tingle shooting through him. Puck knew his way around a vagina like nobodies business and judging by the way Kurt was reacting, he was appreciating the touch of the larger man.

Slowly as he could Puck pressed the tip of his middle finger against the opening of Kurt's pert vagina, feeling the virgin walls envelop his fingers and Kurt let out a tiny little whimper of pleasure as he felt himself being entered by large calloused finger slipped into his body. His inner walls trembled a little with pleasure as Puck's finger slowly slipped in and out of him "Oh god" Kurt softly moaned out.

"Close... you like this Kurt?" Puck whispered into the smaller man's ear, his lips brushing against the lobe "Just enjoy it... let yourself go. Just think about how good my finger feels buried in your tight little pussy" he was owning this, he could feel Kurt twitching around his finger and when Kurt's mouth let out a high pitched gasp it sent a shiver through to Puck's cock and on impulse his tongue just gently reached out and brought Kurt's earlobe towards his lips, gently he suckled on the little flap of skin as his finger slowly slipped in and out of Kurt.

The feelings that Puck was making Kurt feel were out of this world, the smaller man's entire body slowly tingled as the intruding finger slipped along his walls "Oh Puck... I... Oh god" he whimpered out in the tiniest of voices, gently moving his hips forwards a fraction to get Puck to keep touching his core.

That little movement, so subtle and small, was enough for Puck to know Kurt needed this as much as he was. Slowly the larger man slipped in a second finger and continued to thrust his digits into that tight pussy, feeling it opening around his fingers "Fuck Kurt... such a tight little cunt you have... tightest I've ever seen" he moaned into Kurt's ear as his fingers twisted gently inside the smaller man who yelped out as he felt his pussy getting moist, something he'd only had happen when he had watched Twilight and Jacob's shirt came off.

Puck gently pulled his fingers out, they glistened with Kurt's juice and he brought them up too his lips and tentatively licked Kurt's essence from them and let out a sigh "Fuck... even your juice tastes awesome" he growled a little, Kurt just mesmerised by the sight of his friend tasting his fluids felt his jaw dropping just a little as he looked at the hunky man before him.

Puck saw that open mouth and took it firmly with his own, his first man on man kiss used to distract Kurt as he slipped in 3 fingers, fingering Kurt deeper and curling his fingers. His sudden re-entry into Kurt's body brought out a muffled moan from the smaller man who had never felt something so big inside him in his life. Puck meanwhile was focusing on the kiss, Kurt's mouth was so soft and supple, no stubble rash. It was like kissing a girl only there was a much harsher feel too those lips. He liked it, a lot. His lips tingled as he kissed Kurt with gentle need, his tongue slipping into the man's mouth and battling with the smaller oral muscle as he fingered Kurt faster, bringing hot needy moans out of the smaller man's mouth that were muffled by Puck's larger lips.

Every single thrust of those slick thick digits inside his pussy made Kurt tremble and moan, his body arched slowly as he felt his wet pussy slowly twitching around the invading fingers. A pull deep inside Kurt's belly seemed to make the man arch until his back was completely off the couch and his moans got higher and higher "Puck... oh god Puck... Noah... oh... oh" his voice hit the highest note he'd ever hit as he whimpered out Noah's name just as his orgasm his, his pussy clenching tight around Puck's fingers and coating them in his cum, his pants soaking in the warm sticky substance. His first orgasm... and it felt absolutely perfect in every way.

Puck was careful as could be in removing his fingers, letting them slip out of the Hummel boy and sucking them clean. "Dam Kurt... you have a freaking awesome O face" he said proudly as he cleaned off his hand. Kurt just lay there collapsed against the couch in post-orgasmic bliss "T-Thanks" he panted out as he lay there in his soaked panties and letting it sink in that Puck'd just made him cum like nothing else "Don't... don't you need to... to-"

"Not tonight Kurt" Puck finished as he gently patted his friend's back "This was all about you but tomorrow... hell every night from now till you leave, I'm not stopping till we both cum" he said casually as he looked to Kurt "That is, if you're game"

Kurt didn't need to think hard for his answer.

"I'm game"


	2. Eat Me

12 Hours had passed since Kurt had experienced his first ever orgasm and he still felt the tingles in his most private of places. He was trying to wrap around his head what he’d let happen, he’d let Noah Puckerman finger him... even that sentence just felt strange in his head as he lay there in his bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep all night, the sun was hours away from rising and he was laying there just staring at the ceiling trying to understand why that had felt so good.

Puck however was sleeping like a log; after all he’d gotten some amazing grade A pussy so in his mind his work was done for the night and so he slept happily in Finn’s bed.

Sleeping would have been something that Kurt would’ve loved to do but he was still a little on edge after everything that happened so to try and calm himself down he decided to head into the kitchen to get himself a snack in hopes that maybe a little something to eat might make him relax a little bit. He headed down the stairs quietly, looking at the photos of him and his family along the wall as he descended. He slipped through the lounge room and quietly headed to the kitchen to get himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

With the grace of a ballerina Kurt glided across the kitchen in silence, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping man upstairs as he set up the plates and cutlery on the bench and casually made himself his 3am snack, sitting on the stool by the kitchen counter as he carved the sandwich in half and started to bite into the snack food when he heard a noise from the hallway, a creaking of stairs and put down his food, slipping slowly over to the door and seeing Puck standing there looking a little tired in just his boxers, Kurt gasped a little seeing the well formed muscles that littered the man’s hard hot form and felt a tingle in his pants ‘Damn it Kurt, can you not think with your vagina for 2 minutes’ he mentally chastised himself.

Puck turned a little to look about and spotted Kurt peeking at him, a little curious why the younger man was up so late but liking the looks he was getting “Hummel what’re you doing up?” he said as he headed over towards the Kitchen, Kurt taking on the tough task of not staring too much “Well I couldn’t sleep... I had a lot on my mind”

“Still thinking about how I made you cum like nothing else?” 

“Vulgar... but yes, I just can’t get the image out of my head” Kurt admitted a little confused. Puck stepped forward and put his hands on Kurt’s shoulder with a concerned look in his eyes “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

Kurt looked into Puck’s eyes, his own large like a puppy’s “Good... I liked it a lot but... Puck I’m just not used to feeling sexual. I mean before you let’s be honest, the sexiest thing I’ve ever done was during Brittany week”

That actually got a little scoff out of Puck “Oh I wouldn’t say that dude, I think you were freaking hot as fuck during Sectionals with that hip thrust and tongue thing. Hell if I had known you’d had a vag then I’d of been feeding it Puckzilla backstage right after”

Puck’s slightly tired and abrupt honesty actually made Kurt giggle a little, a dark red hue building in his cheeks “Well... thank you” he had no real way to reply other than stunned flattery, the image of having Puck thrusting into him against the Warbler’s bus filling his head. While the lustful image filled his head Puck stepped forward again, their chests inches away from each other and Puck’s hands just gently slid down the smaller man’s body “You know Hummel, you really have to start accepting that you’re a hot piece of ass” In puck’s mind, that was the best compliment that he could ever give someone.

Kurt bit his lip a little bit out of awkwardness, as much as he wanted too own his apparent hotness it wasn’t easy for him to do and Puck could tell this wasn’t going to be easy. He let out a sigh and stood back “Drop the pants” 

“I’m sorry what?” 

“I didn’t stutter Hummel. Drop your pants, you can leave the shirt on but show me that vag” Kurt was a little bit surprised, for a moment he just stood there but the look in puck’s eyes told Kurt that the man had something in mind and even though he wasn’t used to men seeing his pussy, Puck had already touched it so he felt a little less nervous about it than he thought he would be. 

Slowly Kurt slipped his thumbs underneath his pyjama bottoms and slipped them and his underwear down, his freshly shaven slit there easy to see as he dropped the pant’s to the floor. The instant that Kurt’s pants hit the ankles Puck grabbed onto Kurt’s hips and lifted him up onto the kitchen counter, the smaller man letting out a yelp of surprise as he hit the ice cold surface “Puck! Stop! This is both uncomfortable and unsanitary’ he said annoyed and Puck let out a huff. He quickly threw Kurt over his shoulder, feeling the smaller man’s mound against his bare skin while he reached for some nearby paper towels and speedily laid them out before sitting Kurt atop them, the smaller man now looking positively confused.

“OK Puck, what the unholy hell are you doing?”

“I’m going to prove to you that you’re freaking hot if it takes all night” Puck said in a little growl as he reached for Kurt’s shirt pulled the man in for a kiss, one that Kurt returned a little hesitantly but soon he just fell into it with passionate need. 

As they kissed Kurt could feel Puck’s fingers teasing his lips and the smaller man spread his legs a little giving his mohawked lover a little more room when suddenly the kiss stopped and Puck’s eyes met Kurt’s “Say you’re hot Kurt... say it” he demanded and Kurt just looked at him “I- I can’t”

Puck wasn’t going to give up; he knew he could make Kurt believe it “You can Kurt” 

“But I don’t... I’ve never felt it”

“Then I better get to fixing that shouldn’t I?” Puck grinned a little as he slipped down onto his knees between Kurt’s legs, the flawlessly skinned man looked down at Puck and let out a tiny sound of confusion that became a gasp of pleasure as Puck leaned in and kissed his pussy lips which almost instantly got wet.

With a devious grin on his face Puck slowly placed feather light kisses on the lips of Kurt’s slit as he looked up over the smaller body to see Kurt’s face which was just full of lust and genuine joy “Feel it yet Kurt?” he said as he planted another kiss to those lips “I... I feel something” Kurt’s voice breathy and high pitched as he reached for the top of the counter for support while Puck kept kissing him “Well that’s a start” and with that his tongue poked out and slid over the lips of Kurt’s cunt harshly making the smaller man fall back and moan.

That moan, that tiny desperate moan filled Puck’s ears and his cock instantly hardened against his boxers, the tip of his cock just barely peeking out of the leg of the undergarments as he slowly traced that new young snatch with the tip of his thick tongue, teasing the man before him slowly and carefully as his arms gently slipped around Kurt’s legs and lifted them so that they rested on his shoulders.

Kurt could feel the tingles in his body rise slowly with every slow sensual slide of Puck’s strong wet tongue over his opening and he was whimpering desperately, his hand just lightly reaching down to run over Puck’s hair as the man teased his opening “Puck... please” he begged.

“Say it Kurt... Say it and I’ll make you feel awesome” Puck grunted out as he kept teasing Kurt’s lips and the smaller man whimpered the teasing unbelievable and filling every inch of his body with pleasurable tingles.

“I’m hot... I’m fucking hot... I’m hot and sexy and made for fucking and oh god I’m hot” Kurt moaned out desperately, his whimpered curses making Puck’s cock throb a little bit in his pants as he listened to his friend talking in such filthy language.

Of course now he was sure Kurt at least slightly believed his own words, Puck glided his tongue along the tight gash before finally slipping it inside Kurt’s tight pussy and the smaller man wailed loudly. 

Slow firm strokes of Puck’s thick Gene Simmons like tongue slipped inside the tight wet wall, every single inch of it making the smaller man tremble with pleasure as the talented tongue curved inside him a little and slid along his core. He just barely was able to look down over his body and saw the mohawked man between his legs, seeing the pure red hot passion in his face as he feverishly ate out Kurt’s cunt.

The heat flowing through Kurt’s body was electric, his twat twitched a little at a particularly deep thrust inside his body and the clitoral hood that surrounded his tiny pink clit slowly slipped back as the tiny bud became prominent, brushing against the tip of Puck’s nose and making Kurt wail out as shockwaves of pleasure flew through him and his pussy started leaking out his juices that soaked through the paper towels he was on and coated Puck’s chin.

Puck smiled a little seeing Kurt’s tiny little clit coming out to play, his tongue slowly sliding out of Kurt’s body and he slowly teased the man’s clitoris, “Oh god Puck” Kurt moaned out with a voice filled with pure lust. Puck meanwhile was leaking precum down his leg, the taste of Kurt’s pussy making him harder than he’d ever been in his life and a huge part of him wanted to stand up and fuck Kurt hard but he wanted to build up too that, he wanted to make sure that Kurt was ready for Puckzilla.

The younger man’s firm clit just lightly twitched as Puck teased it “Just relax Kurt, you’re close aren’t you babe?”

“Oh fuck yeah” Kurt could feel the pull in the depths of his stomach, that desperate need to orgasm so close and yet he wished it could wait, he wished this moment could last all night. 

Puck moved slowly back down too Kurt’s slit and thrust into it as far as his tongue could go, thrusting into the smaller man as deep and hard as he could go. Kurt’s head arched back over the edge of the kitchen counter and he moaned loudly over and over again making Puck need to pull his cock out and furiously masturbate as he ate Kurt’s cunt out with hungry need, fluids soaking his chin as the smaller man moaned and whimpered out until

“OH FUCK PUCK”

In a heated passionate moment Kurt’s body arched harshly and he came all over Puck’s mouth, a lot of his fluids going down the mohawked hunks throat which was the final straw to bring Puck to Orgasm, the larger man cumming in a geyser across the kitchen floor. He moaned out hungrily and slowly pulled his mouth off of Kurt’s mound and sat there happily, panting for air as the flavour of Kurt’s cum lingers on his tongue. 

After returning his now limping cock into his underwear Puck stood up, wiping his chin on the back of his hands “Fuck Kurt that was....” but speaking didn’t seem to be that important since before him he saw Kurt Hummel, fast asleep on the counter. He smiled a little at the sight and reached for Kurt’s underwear, being careful as could be to slip it onto the man without waking him up before he ever so carefully scooped the small man up in his arms and carried him upstairs towards his bedroom. He placed the smaller man into his own bed and pulled the blanket over him. “Night Night Hummel” he said softly before leaning in and kissing the top of the man’s forehead.

He headed down to the kitchen and with a little proud grin he carefully cleaned up, the paper towels now soaked with Kurt’s juice thrown in the bin. He made sure his cum and Kurt’s cum were cleaned up as thoroughly as possible so Kurt wouldn’t complain too much before going over and finishing the other half of the sandwich casually, knowing that he was going to have a lot more fun with Kurt. He finished the snack and headed back up to bed, soon falling back to sleep and Kurt’s pyjama pants just stayed in the kitchen, crumpled and needless as the two men slept the night away, both with large proud grins covering their faces.


	3. You said a Mouthful

The next day Kurt awoke instantly noticing his lack of pants and he couldn't help but giggle a little bit as he remembered vividly last night, how good it had felt to have Puck's tongue penetrating his tight little pussy over and over again. He had to admit, he had never felt that sexy before in his life and knowing that somehow Puck had brought him that realm of pleasure made the smaller man so happy that he leapt out of the bed and practically skipped down to the kitchen to make the two men breakfast. He saw his pants crumpled on the floor and picked them up, looking curiously at them and for a moment he thought about putting them on but somehow they seemed pointless so he threw them aside and set about making pancakes.

With eager energetic motions Kurt sped through making the breakfast, cooking two large plates full of pancakes and coating them in syrup after loading them onto trays. He then filled two large glasses with orange juice and with a big beaming smile he carried the tray up to Finn's room and slipped inside, seeing Puck sitting up in bed with a cocky grin "Well someone's in a good mood this morning" The smaller man grinned as he slipped onto the bed beside the cocky man, the tray of food resting on the mattress beside the well formed hunk resting on the bed "Well I had this freaking awesome dream last night" the grin on Puck's face was the absolute definition of a shit eating grin on his face.

An incredibly curiosity seeped through Kurt's brain as Puck casually grabbed his plate of pancakes, the larger man handing the smaller man the second plate "What kind of a dream?" he almost knew without bothering to ask judging by the grin on Puck's face but he was morbidly curious and so Puck, between bites of his pancakes, described what he recalled of his dream.

"Well I kind of dreamed about last night. After eating you out I pulled you to the side of the counter and whipped out Puckzilla and slid it right in your tight little cunt right up to my balls. You screamed a little bit but I knew you loved it hard and fast so I fucked you hard, every thrust hard and deep inside you until you screamed and begged for more and then just when you couldn't take anymore I finally let you cum, and fuck it felt even better around my cock than it did on my tongue" Puck sounded absolutely blissful as all hell as he spoke... Kurt tried not to faint and choke at the same time.

"Holy hell... I... that... Damn" Kurt's voice was flustered as all hell, his pancakes sitting there with only one bite taken out of them. Puck chuckled the tiniest bit seeing that look on Kurt's face "Hot right"

"Hot isn't the right word. I don't know what the right word is but hot just isn't strong enough" Puck grinned just a little at that, the smirk on his face wide and devious as he sipped on his juice looking at Kurt's eyes turn into pinwheels as all that imagery hit him full force. "Well get used to it princess because before you leave we're going to do it all and then some. I'm not letting you leave for New York until you're a freaking sex god"

"And just why do you care that much if I'm any good at sex?"

"Because I freaking owe you" Puck said and Kurt sat up a little straighter, looking at his friend as the man maintained a cocky attitude though he could feel a little bit of genuine concern and sadness coming from the man "I know we're friends now but... I spent most of the time I've known you making fun of you because of you being gay and that couldn't have been good for your whole sexual development or whatever the hell that's called and somehow you fucking forgave me but I didn't" Kurt was once again rendered completely speechless "And since the only thing I'm really fucking good at is fucking then why not use that to make everything perfectly square before I lose my bud to stardom?"

Somehow Kurt was touched by the sentiment, the strange and a little offensive sentiment. He reached over for Puck's hand and just gently wrapped his smaller hand around the larger man's fingers. Their eyes rose to meet each other and Kurt smiled "That is simultaneously the sweetest and stupidest reason I've heard... mostly sweet" he couldn't help but notice the tiny glint of happiness in Puck's eyes "You are far more than just a man who knows how to fuck so if you want to make everything truly square then we need to make it clear, you can teach me about sex but I get to teach you about you" Kurt said with a little squeeze of his hand.

"I'd like that Kurt. Now you eat your pancakes, we got a lot of crap to do today" Puck said as he got up and reached into his bag, slipping on a tight black tank top.

"What do you mean Puck?"

"We're going shopping"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt stood beside the car incredulously "I am not going in there"

"Why not? It's only a sex shop, I thought you liked shopping?"

"For clothing and music but not for this stuff... only perverts and miscreants shop in these places"

"I have a frequent shopper card"

"You're not proving me wrong Noah"

Puck gave out a sigh and just grabbed Kurt's hand "Look, 10 minutes. Give me 10 minutes in here and if you're not having fun then we'll go buy pants or some shit" He said but it wasn't his words that was making Kurt reconsider, it was the fact that he was touching Kurt's soft hand in public view. Kurt sighed "Fine, 10 minutes. But you have to hold my hand the entire time and no girly porn" he was adamant; Puck seemed Ok with that because he started walking towards the building.

Inside was a regular cornucopia of pleasures that Kurt had never seen. Everywhere he looked he saw dildos and vibrators and porn "Oh My" he said a little stunned as he reached for a nearby basket, Puck giving him a look "If we're going shopping then we're not leaving until this is completely full... I'm not going to earn a repeat business card for this place, even if they offered me free... oh lord who the hell would wear panties like that?" Kurt said as he pointed to a pair of crotch less panties that were slipped onto a mannequin that had no head.

"Someone who clearly knows they want to show off their vag obviously" Puck said as he headed about, pulling Kurt with him like a kid in a candy store, proud of himself for getting Kurt in there with minimal hassle. He was just randomly looking through the vibrators thinking he was going to get Kurt to try one out for him when he noticed Kurt grabbing one of the crotch less panties and throwing it into his basket, an eyebrow raise promptly getting his attention "What? I want to show off my vag" Kurt said in a perfect monotone, a cheeky wink making Puck's knee's wobble.

Scouring the shelves of the store Puck kept grabbing things from the shelf, much to the growing embarrassment of Kurt who saw the basket he was carrying being filled with lubes and lotions, flavoured condoms and even a pair of clamps. The colour of Kurt's cheeks was blinding red as they walked past the dildos together and Puck grabbed a large brown one "How about this Kurt? I mean fingers are good but you want a good O then you need something cock shaped" he said casually, getting a look from Kurt "I am not sticking something like that in me... I don't even know who that's meant to be" he said and Puck just casually looked at the side "Chad Hunt, he's hot and pretty freaking awesome in his movies"

Kurt's eyes promptly widened "You've seen his movies?"

"Well if I was going to be screwing a dude I had to know what to do, though we don't have to get his one if you don't want it" Kurt was more than a little impressed by this, the amount of effort that Puck had put into this was enough to make the smaller man feel a sense of absolute adoration. He was about to try and be brave and grab one from the wall, when a box caught his eye and a twinkle came from it. He let go of Puck's hand and headed towards it, Puck's gaze following his boy the entire way.

Grabbing the box Kurt looked at it and a tiny little smile seeped over his features as he turned to look at Puck "How about this?" he said and Puck's breath stilled in his throat as the phrase on the box made his chest swell with tremendous pride.

'Clone-A-Willy'  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was still giggling as they walked back into the house "I still can't believe that I bought that" Kurt said as they carried their bags into the house, they'd bought themselves a lot of toys to try out but the pride and joy of their kit was the Clone-a-Willy, it's packaging and title alone made Kurt excited. They didn't need some porn star dildo, some generic vibrator. He was going to make one with Puck, something he could keep long after their time passed.

"Yeah yeah, you want to help set up all this stuff so we can make this or not?" he said as they headed to the kitchen, needing water for the mould mixture. They read through the instructions and one thing became clear, Puck needed to be harder than he'd ever been to make this effective "OK so... can I get you a girly magazine? I'm sure Finn left one in his room"

"I looked, he didn't. But I got some other way of making this work like we need" Puck said as he gently reached for Kurt and pulled him close "Want to learn how to suck a cock?"

Puck's naturally vulgar mannerisms still annoyed Kurt a little, however as yet he'd been unable to see the Puckzilla in all its glory and too date he'd been the one getting all the pleasure, he was due a chance to give some. Nervously he reached forward, his hands resting on Puck's belt buckle "Teach me"

With a grin so evil it could be on a super-villan Puck leaned back a little and let Kurt undo his belt, the nervous timid hands shaking a little bit as the metallic buckle came apart in his hands, the belt soon being undone. Tentatively with a little worry about what was about to come Kurt unzipped Puck's fly and he could see the topside of the man's shaft, commando was Puck's default setting.

With a tremendous amount of nerves Kurt pulled Puck's pants down and gasped "Oh my god" as he saw it, all 11 inches of Noah Puckerman's thick limp cock, perfectly nestled atop his large powerful balls that had a light fur covering them. Kurt had never seen anything so beautiful, so finely formed and designed to provide pleasure. Kurt looked to Puck's eyes, his stunned gaze met with a kind one as Puck gently reached out to touch his cheek "You still think you can do this Kurt?" he asked, ready to just jerk himself to hardness if he had too.

Never let it be said Kurt didn't try to take on a new challenge, slowly the man slipped onto his feet and gently reached out to touch Puck's cock, gently lifting the head of it to look at the thickness. The warmth of it was surprising, like it was its own creature. "How do I...?"

"Just... just kiss it. Just kiss the tip Kurt" Puck's voice, normally a little brash was now incredibly soothing to hear.

Kurt looked at the cock and licked his lips to moisten them before he leaned in and just lightly kissed the soft pink tip of Puck's gargantuan cock, it hung heavy in Kurt's hands right until his lips touched it and then he felt it throb a little, lifting slightly up as it hardened a tiny bit. It was encouraging as hell to feel Puck's cock reacting to his touch, so he kissed it again.

And again.

And again.

Slowly and nervously Kurt planted light kissed over the head of Puck's thick cock, slowly going down the shaft that throbbed with every single peck of his luscious lady lips. "That's it Kurt... just... just keep doing that" Puck whispered and Kurt obeyed proudly, continuing the soft kisses to the larger man's powerful cock that reacted so perfectly, he could feel it against his cheek as he kissed the man's ball sac and had to cough a little bit as a stray hair got caught in his lips "Kurt you OK?"

"I'm fine. Have you ever heard of shaving?"

"Dude I don't need to shave the Puckzilla"

"You will if you expect me to keep doing this" Kurt adamantly said before kissing the tip of the man's hard cock again, his hand gently wrapping around the thick hard shaft as he kissed it slowly and was just enjoying the moment when he heard the voice from the man above him whispering.

"Put it in your mouth"

The statement so simple, so calmly said through clenched teeth made the smaller man look up, catching the sight of Puck's face scrunched up in pleasure as he gave the man a tiny stroke with his hand. He could do this, he knew he could.

Slowly and with a little trepidation Kurt covered his tiny teeth and slipped the tip of Puck's thick cock between his lips, it felt huge inside his mouth but the taste of it was amazing to behold. His tongue brushed against the end of it and he could hear the low moan coming from Puck so intentionally he did it again, the same sound came from the man above. Slowly he tried to circle the thickening tip of Puck's firming cock and the sounds Puck made were amazing to hear, spurring Kurt on as he kept his actions on the tip of Puck's penis slow and sensual.

"Kurt... fuck... oh god"

Hearing Puck's voice was a definite boost of confidence and Kurt would have tried to take more, but as he looked at Puck's cock he noticed something. He slowly pulled away and saw the man's cock rock hard, standing up straight against the man's firm abs and Kurt grinned "I think you're hard"

Puck frantically handed Kurt the plastic in hoped that the faster that they were able to get this done, the sooner he could get Kurt to touch his cock again. Like a speed demon Kurt wrapped the plastic around Puck's hard cock and marked off the 11 inches needed to make Puck's cock fit inside it. With skill gained after years of craftwork Kurt made the mould and attached the base "OK Puck, this stud sets incredibly fast so the instant that I pour it all in you just need to stick your cock in all the way... and then we can keep going" Kurt said with a little wink.

With a timer set for 2 minutes Kurt set to work, mixing the plaster mixture as fast as possible and pouring it into his mould with a big smile on his face, the liquid stopping halfway. With that done he turned to Puck and gently grabbed the man's cock, with care he helped adjust the angle, Puck bending a little bit to get his cock to point downwards and dipped it into the mixture, it felt warm around his shaft. Kurt looked at Puck with a tiny smile, "Thankyou"

"Anytime. Not every day a hot guy with a cunt asks you to make a cock mould for him" Puck said with a grin that was met with a soft kiss on the lips that lasted the remainder of the two minutes until the mould was ready to go.

With a little careful effort Puck slipped his thick cock out of the mould, a perfect imprint of his cock inside the tube. Kurt busied himself preparing the latex needed, as he stirred it Puck stepped behind him and put his arms around Kurt's tiny body and his cock pressed against Kurt's firm ass cheek making the smaller man tremble "When you're done with that Kurt, meet me upstairs... leave the clothes in your room" Puck whispered to his lover before he slunk out of the room, pants gone and Kurt looked over his shoulder just in time to see Puck's shirt flying across the open doorway and onto the floor. With a little more speed Kurt poured in the latex and then the vibrator, attaching them carefully and setting it aside to set overnight.

Now that he had his fake dick setting, he was ready to go for his real one. Walking over to the bottom of the stairs he looked up them to where Finn's room lay, knowing that beyond the door would be a naked Noah Puckerman wanting him and only him. He slipped out of his clothing cautiously, folding it as he headed up the stairs and placed the perfectly prepared attire on a table in the upper hallway. He stood at the door for a second, naked and dripping from his pussy in anticipation as he reached for the door and opened it seeing Puck laying on the bed with his cock hard and ready, his eyes trained on the door and then on Kurt, his body glistened with sweat in the light of the lamp by his bed as he beckoned Kurt over towards him.

Silently Kurt slipped over and sat on the bed beside Puck who pulled him close for a heated kiss, those talented fingertips teasing Kurt's slit as he moaned into the larger lips. Kurt's hand proudly wrapped around Puck's gigantic cock and he pulled back slowly with a smile "Guess I should keep going with this then shouldn't I?" Kurt asked hoping for the answer he was bound to get.

"Only right... but while you do... sit on my face babe"

Kurt didn't need to be asked again. He moved with grace, his legs swinging over Puck's smiling face and before he could even move to take Puck's cock into his lips, Puck's tongue thrust up into his split mound and started devouring the young man's tight smooth cunt, enjoying the taste of the juices flowing from it. Kurt panted and moaned loudly as he wrapped his hand around the base of the horse hung cock that protruded from Puck's hips and leaned in to wrap his lips around it hearing the muffled moans of his mohawked lover.

Slowly Kurt teased the head of Puck's cock between loud moans brought on by the firm loving licks of the talented tongue firmly penetrating him. He was in ecstasy, his body trembled happily with every lick to his labia and Puck was proud as hell feeling his boy's lips lowering a little on his cock.

No way in hell was Kurt ready to take every inch of the Puckzilla just yet but slowly he managed to get a good 3 inside his mouth, teasing the firm shaft with loving licks and firm sucks while his cunt was being moistened with passionate need by the man below him, Puck's face slowly getting covered in his pussy juice that seeped down the firm jaw line of the larger man. It was a race to see who could last longer, whose bodies could handle the feelings flowing through them the longest, who would be the last to cum.

The winner of that contest was Kurt, because Puck's hard and well teased cock throbbed and twitched "Fuck Kurt, I'm gonna... gonna" And just as Kurt pulled his mouth back to say 'gonna what?' a hot load of cum burst out of Puck's cock, it hit Kurt right in the face and the smaller man was shocked at the sudden warm fluid hitting his nose and chin, dripping from his cheek and onto the man below him for about 3 seconds before Puck was grabbing him and almost threw him up to the head of the bed, the larger man stopped his fast furious pussy eating and looked at Kurt's cum coated face "Fuck you're hot" he said before giving Kurt a hard passionate kiss, tasting the cum on his lips.

With his lover sitting pride of place at the top of the bed Puck kissed down Kurt's body fast and passionately until he slipped down to the man's tight twat and thrust his thick tongue passionately into the man's slit, slurping down the man's leaking pussy juice as he licked along the man's luscious walls and looked over Kurt's perfect body too his cum soaked face as he ate the man out, Kurt unable to last much longer gripped onto Puck's Mohawk and whimpered as his pussy clamped around Puck's tongue, his cum seeping into the man's mouth where every drip was drunken down.

Panting and spent, the two men slowly moved until they lay side by side, Kurt in Puck's muscled arms with a cum soaked smile on their faces "Fucking hell... haven't had a blow like that in a fucking age" Puck said getting a little laugh out of Kurt "MILF's not that big on cocksucking Noah?"

"No, they all think it's freaking disgusting. Been over a year since someone had their mouth down there... couldn't think of a better guy to break the dry spell" Puck said proudly before he licked his cum off of Kurt's smiling face, Kurt returning the gesture before the two men kissed, their fluids mixing between their lips as they kissed happily until they couldn't kiss any more, curling up against each other and slowly drifting to sleep, naked as the day was long.


	4. Divinyls Inspiration

The next morning began like all the mornings since this arrangement had begun started; with a soft good morning kiss from Kurt to Puck. Somehow waking up naked felt natural and waking up with the larger man's arms wrapped around his small body was exactly how he wanted to wake up every morning as long as this little experiment was going on. He liked the feeling of greeting the world with a big bright smile and a warm strong man providing him that perfectly safe feeling that was currently filling his nubile naked body.

His kiss easily was enough to awaken the larger well muscled man who turned his head a little and opened his eyes slowly and gave the smaller man a smile "Morning Hummel, sleep well?" the sound of his still slightly sleepy lover's voice sending a little message to Kurt's heart making it beat a little faster as his fingertips trailed over the well muscled chest "Slept wonderfully. And you?"

"Good, helped I had this hot ass guy near me all night" Puck's face was filled with genuine joy at the notion and Kurt loved that somehow this ultra hetero man was really into the whole men with pussies thing. If nothing else he wasn't worrying that there would be another man with a pussy Puck might want.

"Well that hot ass guy is pretty lucky since he woke up with a stud of his own who is going to get dressed because they're both going out for breakfast" Kurt said with a playful slap to Puck's chest as he stood up on the side of the bed and stretched, yelping a little when the larger well muscled man pinched his pert cheek. Spinning around ready to give Puck a glare, he was met with puppy dog eyes and he couldn't bring himself to scold the man so he instead chose to just blow a raspberry at him before slipping out of the room to get dressed, he had a plan for the man, his own brand of payback.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no way in fuck I'm watching some chick flick" Puck stated adamantly when they arrived at the cinema after their breakfast of McDonald's and glares. Kurt just sighed "Oh yes you are. I said I was going to prove to you that you were a lot more than just a good fuck and I'm going to prove it now. You're taking me on a movie date and that's the final word on the subject"

"Isn't the point of a date for me to ask you out, not for you to demand I go somewhere and we just call it a date?"

"Do you want to ever see my pussy again or not?"

"Kurt you wanna go see a movie with me?"

"See? Not so hard not is it" the winner of their little discussion said with a large proud beaming grin as he felt Puck's hand clipping around his, their fingers lacing together in a casual little grip as the two men headed up the stairs to the cinema. Together they held hands as they bought 2 tickets to Bel Ami, popcorn and soda and even a bag of M&M's before they headed into the cinema, sitting at the back of the cinema side by side.

As the lights dimmed in the theatre Kurt was pulled against Puck's side and he looked up at the man with a little smile "Good boy' he said happily as he snuggled against Puck, who kindly kissed the man on the head occasionally and shared the odd mouthful of popcorn with him. Together they were happy, sneaking squeezes and hugs in the back of the cinema together and Kurt loved every instant of it.

During a particularly emotional moment in the movie Kurt felt Puck's large hand slipping down a little bit across his chest, teasing the waistband of his pants lightly as he could but Kurt was having none of it, he brought his hand to Puck's and just gently pulled it away. "Uh uh Puck... wait till we get home" he whispered as he looked to Puck and winked at him "We still have to test that cloned cock after all"

Puck's hand instantly returned to Kurt's side and stayed there, the image of Kurt testing out the clone-a-willy more than enough to keep him happy for the rest of the movie. He did enjoy making the occasional little jabs at the main actor though.

"Jesus, even here he just wants to freaking sparkle"

"Just hurry the hell up and stake him"

"I wonder if his ass sparkles when it's not night time"

Kurt was dissolving into fits of giggles just hearing the man's distaste at the movie, his arms going around the broad chest and having more fun with Puck than he had at the movies in a long long time.

When the movie ended and the lights went up Kurt sat up straight and stretched, giving Puck the biggest smile possible "Now that was a wonderful date Puck. You were charming, funny and sat through an awful movie just to make the other person happy... my little boys growing up" he said with a big grin as he stood up and offered his hand to Puck, who took it firmly as he stood up holding all the rubbish "Wait so you knew the movie sucked?"

"Puck, it had Edward Cullen in it and he hasn't been any good ever since Voldemort killed him so of course it was going to suck. I just wanted to see if you could make a bad movie worth watching... and you did" he was so proud of Puck, happy to be his that he stood right in front of the man and with the audience empty he brought Puck's hand close and slipped it inside his pants, making 2 of the man's fingers slip inside his cunt for a moment before bringing them up to Puck's stunned face "That's for sitting through this... and when we get home, you get something else to look at"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck had never in his life driven so fast, he wanted to get the two men home as fast as he possibly could because the promise of Kurt's pert pussy was all he needed to move like there was no tomorrow. He almost broke speed limits just to get them back home but the moment they parked he grabbed Kurt and kissed him firmly on the lips "You go get your new toy and meet me upstairs... K babe?" His tone made it clear, this wasn't so much a question as it was a game plan.

With speed that was astounding for a man of his short stature Kurt bolted into the house and headed straight for the Clone-A-Willy mould and with more than his fair share of need he pulled the fake cock out of the mould and looked at it in wonder, it was a perfect match to Puck's cock. The same length, thickness, even the thick vein of his cock perfectly moulded from latex. He beamed proudly like a child at Christmas as he bolted upstairs to the room he and Puck shared now and before he'd even crossed the threshold Puck was pulling him against his large hard body and kissed him firmly, the two men staggering into the room together side by side.

Expertly Puck stripped Kurt of his clothing; his fingers flew over buttons and the zipper of pants. Items of clothing flying aside with grace until Kurt was left completely naked. Kurt returned the favour, enjoying the feeling of those hard nimble muscles slipping underneath his fingertips feeling the warmth emanating from the man's heated skin until Puck was naked and wanting "I'll get the lube Kurt, you get on the bed" he said softly, prepared to watch something glorious.

With nerves that were understandable given his current situation Kurt climbed up onto the bed, sitting up the top end of it with his legs spread showing off his cunt too his eager lover. Puck reached into the bags from the adult shop and picked out the raspberry flavoured lube before climbing onto the bed and carefully sat across from Kurt.

"Puck" Kurt said softly as he held out the vibrator too the man it was moulded after, who slowly coated it in lube "Yeah Kurt?"

"I was just thinking that if I'm going to try and use this in me... what're you going to do?" he said softly and watched as Puck poured the lube over his real thick hard cock "I'm going to enjoy the show"

Kurt had to smile a little as the sight of Puck's cock coated in light red lubricant was committed to memory. He knew sometime that would be in him, every inch of the hard well formed man was going to be in him sometime and he knew it.

With a little grin Kurt brought the lubricated vibrator down towards his vaginal lips, teasing them slowly and letting out a tiny pant "It... it feels OK' he was more than a little underwhelmed "Kurt... turn it on"

The instant the vibrator was turned on Kurt moaned loudly, the vibrating cock against his cunt lips was instantly pleasurable and made him let out sounds unheard of. Puck slowly slid his hand up and down his cock watching the sexy man before him teasing his pussy so softly. It was amazing to think that vibrator was modelled after his cock that his cock was providing Kurt with pleasure.

Knowing he needed to try and give Puck a good show, and curious how it felt, he dug his heels into the mattress below and slipped the tip of the vibrator into his twat and let out a large roar of pleasure "Oh fuck Puck... fuck if you feel this good then why didn't we fuck earlier!" he whimpered out as he arched his back, letting the hard vibrating tip of the dildo rest inside him.

"Don't know but fuck babe, keep fucking going" said the slowly speeding up masturbator before Kurt.

Keeping going was something Kurt was more than happy to do, he slipped a little more of the vibrator inside his cunt and let it send his core into a tailspin, he felt the pull of his stomach almost instantly and his box flooded with fluid that seeped over the well lubricated vibrator that was already half inside him.

Puck's hand actions on his cock were fast and blurry, his breath came out in pants as he just looked at Kurt's cunt taking what was essentially his cock, and the smaller man seemed to love it. Puck reached over with the hand that wasn't furiously palming his cock and just gently taking the end of the vibrator from Kurt "Let me" he said, Kurt nodding a little bit as he brought his hands up and rested them behind his head.

In one slow movement Puck slipped the vibrating boner deep inside Kurt's slit until there was no more to move, Kurt moaned deep as Puck kept touching himself "Feel it Kurt. Eleven Inches of pleasure all for you" he moaned out as he pulled the giant cock out of Kurt's cunt, fucking him slowly with the vibrating cock as his own leaked precum over his hand.

Kurt's entire body spasmed as he felt all of the fake cock inside him, his hymen well and truly broken and the vibrator easily found his G-spot. He moaned and whimpered as puck slowly fucked him with the hard thick cock that slipped in and out of Kurt easily; the vibrations hitting Kurt's exposed clit and making him tremble with need to cum.

"Oh fuck Puck... Puck" he moaned out with a little looked too his lover who's hand was caressing his cock. Kurt knew he needed to give him some of the same pleasure that Puck was giving him so Kurt nervously reached over to Puck's thick cock and battered the man's hand away from his throbbing cock and took it in his own smaller hand and took over the stroking, feeling the hard cock throbbing in his hand as his vaginal walls started twitching with every thrust of the vibrator.

Like skilled dancers they slowly moved their hands in unison, Kurt could feel Puck's cock throbbing a little with every single slide of his hand while Puck could feel more and more cunt juice coming out, both men moaned loudly as they kept bringing each other pleasure but Kurt couldn't handle it.

"OH FUCK PUCK" he yelled as his cunt snapped down around the thick cock and his back arched as his orgasm flowed through his body, his pussy leaking his orgasmic fluid all over Puck's fingertips which was all Puck needed to moan "OH FUCK KURT" before shooting a load that covered his chest and Kurt's firm hand. Both men moaned out their orgasm together, Puck eventually collapsing on Kurt's hard nimble body.

"Jesus Christ... vibrators are awesome" Kurt said with a panted breath coming out, Puck chuckling a little bit as he rested on Kurt's chest and snuggled into it as the two men lay there completely exhausted.

"Wait until you have the real thing"


	5. The Real Thing

"Puck, Dinner's ready" Kurt yelled loudly from the kitchen, standing over the burning hot oven that had their roast dinner ready. He'd sent Puck upstairs to get changed, it was the second date that they were going to have and he was determined to make Puck know he had the potential to be romantic. He'd sent Puck out earlier that day and told him to think romantic in what he wanted to wear or bring too their dinner date while he prepared the meal. He had a candle lit on the table and had brought out the best cutlery and dinnerware and was dressed in his finest outfit that he had. It was a pure black suit with a tiny little sparkle in the collar area, it looked stunning.

As he pulled the roast out of the oven he saw Puck out of the corner of his eye and his heart instantly melted. Puck had put on a suit of his own, light grey and clinging to his most special areas that made the smaller man feel all tingly, but that wasn't why Kurt's heart melted. Puck stood there holding a huge bouquet of red roses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Kurt put his dinner atop the oven and headed over to Puck who met him halfway, their eyes meeting with a little smile as Puck held out the roses.

"They seemed like they were your kind of thing... I mean they smelled a little like you so I had to get them" he said with a coy little grin and Kurt took the flowers, giving them a deep sniff. "They're gorgeous"

"Another thing they got in common with you"

"Sweet talker. Now you go sit while I get dinner served" he said with the tiniest smile to his... whatever they were, watching Puck slip over to the table and sit down. Kurt went to the kitchen to find a vase, being careful as he could in picking out one amazing flower from the bouquet and placing it in its own tinier vase that he could carry over to the table and put the rose between them. Soon the dinner was also put on the table before the two men and Kurt sat across from his... whatever.

"Kurt, this looks freaking amazing. So do you by the way" Puck said as he reached over to touch Kurt's hand, the smaller man blushing a little bit at the compliment "Well thank you so much Puck, I wanted to look pretty for my... for you"

"Kurt... you can say it"

"I can't, I mean... are we?"

"Kurt I eat your pussy. I've fingered you. I sat through a Robert Pattinson movie for you... we are"

Kurt smiled softly "I wanted to look pretty for my boyfriend"

The smile that went across Puck's face was intense and powerful, his hand gently wrapped around Kurt's smaller one and gave it the tiniest of squeezes as he sat there "You did good Kurt... you look really freaking pretty"

"You're just saying that so I'll put out" Kurt couldn't help but tease the man a little bit to break the tension just a little bit... and Puck said something that made Kurt almost faint.

"Actually I'm just saying it because it's true... if you don't put out, I'd still say it" In Puck's world, that was the biggest compliment possible and Kurt knew it. He knew that for Puck to actually compliment someone without sex being his ultimate goal was a huge step.

Slowly and casually they ate their dinner, meticulously prepared by Kurt. He'd spent hours preparing this in hopes Puck would appreciate the effort that he'd gone too and judging by how fast the man was devouring his food he clearly liked it.

As they shared their meal together enjoying the pleasure of each other's company Kurt felt something against his ankle, he froze thinking it was a rat or something and actually looked down. In an instant his panic lowered as he saw Puck's foot slowly slipping up against his ankle and the touch to his warming skin. The feeling of that masculine foot sliding along his soft silken skin made the smaller man feel so much warmth flowing through him because of the affection that someone like Puck was giving him. He couldn't stop smiling and really at this point he doubted that he was going to ever stop.

Kurt, still a little surprised, gently returned the rubbing as he sat there with his meal being ignored while he looked into Puck's large lovable eyes and bit his lip. He had somehow gotten the sexiest man in Ohio to state they were boyfriends, even if this only lasted the next few weeks he would be happy with that accomplishment.

Once Puck finished eating Kurt pointedly pulled back and rose from his chair to take their plates and put them in the sink. He headed over to Puck and gently sat on the man's lap with a smile, his arms going around Puck's neck "Puck... let's go upstairs" he said softly as he leaned in and kissed those firm lips.

"What for?" Puck asked, almost like he had no idea what Kurt was on about

"Remember last night when you mentioned the real thing?" Puck nodded lightly "I want reality"

In seconds Puck had Kurt over one of his shoulders, extinguishing the candle with his fingertips before carrying a laughing Kurt up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom, his bed larger than Finn's and even though telling Finn that he'd been fucked in the man's bed would lead to much amusement for Kurt, this was somehow more special than their little experimental teasing and touching.

Once in Kurt's room, Puck moved like a cheetah and put Kurt on the bed, kissing him firmly and reaching for Kurt's buttons in a frantic hunger to get the man naked and wet. Kurt was happy to help by unbuttoning Puck's shirt and letting the man's firm hard muscles become visible as his own pale flesh was put on display and just as he was about to head for Puck's pants, the large mohawked man moved to take Kurt's budding left nipple in his lips and sucked on it. Kurt let out the tiniest of plaintive moans as he felt the firm lovable lips of his hunky boyfriend suckling on his nipple firmly and caringly.

With gentle care and grace Puck's firm hands reached down to take Kurt's zipper and lower it carefully, releasing his pussy to the air and pulling of Kurt's pants, sitting up straight and his eyes locking on Kurt's as he undid his pants and Kurt watched on as his boyfriend got naked.

With a little smile on their faces Kurt motioned for Puck who slowly moved to lie atop his boyfriend, gentle kisses shared between them as their genitalia touched lightly and Kurt softly panted at the feel of Puck's thick powerful cock against his drenched mound that throbbed with need as he kissed Puck firmly. "Puck" his voice came out tiny and needy "Please... need... need you in me" he begged quietly and Puck was tender and careful as he gently moved his hips.

"Need to be in you too babe" Puck softly whispered as he lifted up, his cock head gently teasing the lips of Kurt's soaked cunt which elicited a whimper from the smaller happy man. Their teasing and tentative touched was making them both pant a little with desperation and desire until Puck ever so gently slipped the tip of his cock into Kurt's pussy and the smaller man instantly thrust his head back.

The feeling of his young tight pussy being split open by Puck's powerful cock was intimidating and intense; Kurt could feel a shooting pain going through his cunt but that pain was countered by a glorious burst of pleasure that rocked his core and made him let out the softest of whimpers "Oh god... Puck... Puck it's" he softly spoke but he was silenced by Puck's lips "It's OK Kurt... just breathe baby"

Slowly Puck moved his hips, his cock slowly slipping inside the hot man's tight pussy, the walls of Kurt's vagina slowly slipping around his thick heated erection. They kissed gently and soft sounds came from between their luscious lips as Puck slowly slipped his cock inside Kurt until his balls just lightly brushed over the lower part of Kurt's pussy lips and he stayed there just blissfully connected with Kurt in the most intimate way possible.

"Kurt... you OK babe" Puck whispered between tiny intimate kisses to Kurt's mouth, the smaller man panting softly between their kisses "I'm Ok... it's just... just go slow OK Puck?"

"Would've anyway... want this to last" Puck whispered back before he just slowly pulled his cock out of Kurt until only the tip remained and then slid all the way back in. His motions were slow and caring, he knew Kurt was still so new to all this but the way Kurt's body reacted too his thrusts were enough to make him truly excited to do this.

Every slow thrust into his cunt made Kurt's body fill with more pleasure; his clit was hard and out of its little sheath but that was irrelevant to the constant stream of juices that flowed around Puck's cock. He was wetter now than he had ever been; he could feel Puck's tremendously powerful cock slipping between his lips and into his body, all 11 inches of that loving hard cock filling him up with every thrust. Puck was a wonderful lover, all those stories he'd heard were completely true and he smiled a little feeling his wet puckering twat lightly clenching around the hot thick cock that was slipping in and out of him, filling him completely with every thrust.

Slowly Kurt could feel his pussy twitching a little around the thick shaft inside him and his forehead got coated in swear as his breath came out in deep firm pants. His hands just lightly pressed against puck's back and he slowly touched the firm muscles beneath tanned warm skin. Every part of him knew this was special, the very definition of a magical moment.

Puck loved every second of this too, he could feel that amazing pussy taking his cock perfectly. Better than any milf or cheerleader had ever taken him. He could feel Kurt's cunt surrounding him, he loved how it felt wrapped around his dick. Kurt had just about everything puck needed in a partner, he was fun and sweet. He could joke about and watch movies and when all was done he had a cunt that was made to take his cock. Kurt felt like he was made for Puck, like they were two halves of the same whole and Puck knew this was something he truly was going to hate to give up.

With one particularly hard thrust into him Kurt whimpered out, that was almost better than the slow ones that they'd started with. He gently lifted his legs a little, panting with pure lust as he gently wrapped his legs around Puck's body, holding the man deep inside him and Puck froze. He looked into Kurt's eyes, wide as could be, and for a moment they stayed there perfectly silent and joined completely until Kurt just gently leaned up to kiss Puck and whispered softly.

"Harder... oh fuck... Noah... fuck my pussy"

Like a trained animal Puck followed his command, his hips moving back and then forth against Kurt, harder than before and Kurt let out a wail of pleasure. A smirk slowly formed over Puck's face as he slammed in again, and again, and again. His cock pistoned into Kurt's cunt hard and with every slam of their bodies and the firm pressing of Puck's pubic patch to Kurt's firm mound brought both men an untold amount of pleasure.

Kurt reached between them as his pussy was roughly fucked and gently rubbed around his clitoris, moaning as he felt every inch of his cunt filling with pleasure. "Oh god. Oh god Puck so good" he moaned out as he bit his lip a little, his back arching lightly as he was thrust into passionately, Puck kissing his cheek "Fuck almost there Kurt... fuck " and then he felt Puck trying to pull out of him, but Kurt wasn't having any of it.

Tightening his legs around Puck Kurt arched "Cum in me... please" he whimpered out and even though Puck was scared to make Kurt pregnant, he was too far gone to stop. In one harsh deep thrust he came firmly inside Kurt's quivering quim while Kurt exploded in an orgasm that drenched the sheets below them, drenching Puck's cock and his fingertips with his juices.

Collapsing atop him, Puck gasped against Kurt's neck in pure bliss and for a brief moment just enjoyed the post coitus glow that he always felt with sex. "OK that... that was officially the best fuck I've had in my life"

"Sweet talker"

"Hey not used to talking after... more used to running from husbands" that got a little laugh out of Kurt who was still in a blissful state "Well luckily my husband is away all weekend so no running will be needed for a while"

Puck couldn't help but smile then, his hand coming up to touch Kurt's cheek as they lay there "So if I fuck you again he won't come in halfway through?"

"The only ones coming will be us"

Another innocent little laugh came from the larger man who was so enamoured with the smaller man below him; he was too precious for words sometimes. As they lay there connected completely, soft touches being shared happily pure bliss flooded over them until Puck realised something and his head jolted up.

"Oh god Kurt we didn't... I mean what if you get... well"

"Puck, I'm not about to get pregnant. I have a pussy not a uterus. I'm not physically able to carry a child at all so don't worry, you're not about to have to watch your boyfriend give birth" that put a huge ease on Puck's mind, while the notion of Kurt with a pregnant belly was hot as hell he was happy he didn't need to worry about another unwanted pregnancy.

After a small moment Kurt gently squeezed his legs around Puck, his pussy tightening around Puck's cock as they lay there and their eyes met with a wicked look.

"Ready for round 2?"


	6. Thong Song

Kurt awoke the next morning empty. His cunt was still filled with Puck's dried cum, just not the man's beefy cock. He lay there in bed slowly waking up and ready to greet the morning and noticed that his boyfriend wasn't there, but beside his bed was a tiny paper bag and a note that made Kurt's eyebrow rise up. Slowly he sat up in bed, reaching over to take the note and looking at it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I went out to get something special for breakfast and really didn't want to wake you. I'll be back by 10._

_I picked out something for you to wear today and I really hope you like it, I know I will._

_Love_

_Puck_

The smile that came across Kurt's face at the notion that Puck had gone to all that effort just for him was wide and proud. He was curious about what Puck had deemed a good outfit for him and so with a little trepidation Kurt opened the little bag that had been left for him

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Having finished the chores that he'd set out to do that morning Puck returned to the Hummel household with a bag of warm donuts and two McDonald's breakfasts for them both to share. He was happier with Kurt in his life, he wasn't like the string of girls or milfs or cheerleaders that had followed Puck around since he grew his first pube. Kurt had a special quality too him, something that made this entire insane idea worth trying and fighting for. He was willing and ready to make Kurt know just how special he was to the mohawked man.

The car pulled up into the Hummel driveway and Puck grabbed their meal, along with the little something he'd picked up for Kurt which he held behind his back and headed up the stairs and unlocking the door to head inside. He stood at the foot of the stairs looking about "Kurt? Kurt babe where are you?"

"I'm up here, proving I'm a sucker for mohawked hunks" Kurt's voice rang out from the top of the staircase and Puck looked up with a smile that was wide and proud as could be as Kurt entered his view.

Slowly, like he was entering the grand ballroom, Kurt descended the stairs. His shirt was cotton button up and glorious as could be. His slippers light green and warmed his frozen feet, which needed all the warmth that he could get because his legs were bare from the knee down. Instead of pant's Kurt had on a kilt, the one he'd worn to be prom queen and as he approached Puck Kurt could tell the sight was making his lover very happy. "There, I have on your special little outfit... happy?"

"Do you have on the other thing?" Puck asked curiously, his response a simple lifting of Kurt's kilt to show he was wearing a light blue pair of silk thong panties char just barely covered his mound. Turning around slowly showing Puck everything, the string that went up his crack leaving his firm perky cheeks. Turning back to face Puck, Kurt dropped his kilt "That answer your question... the stings being eaten by my ass, I look stupid" he complained only to be greeted by a single red rose.

The instant the crimson flower came into view Kurt let out the tiniest of joyous gasps as Puck just smiled at him "You look sexy as fuck Kurt. Kinda makes me wish I'd had the nads to get ya to dance with me while you were wearing that at prom" Puck said with the most sincere smile he'd ever had.

Kurt was never one to let a perfect setup like that go unmentioned. He thought for one second before leaning in to lightly kiss Puck "Wait right here" he said as he took the rose and sniffed it before he headed to the lounge room and put the rose in a vase where it was surrounded by yellow sunflowers. He stepped too his CD collection and skimmed through them until he found the CD he wanted, slipping it into the player and as the music began he felt a finger tapping him on the shoulder, Puck caught on fast.

Turning around Kurt looked at an adorably smiling Puck, his hand extended out to Kurt "May I have this dance?" he asked as though there was even a question. As Abba begun singing their anthem to Dancing Monarchs everywhere Kurt gently took Puck's hand "Yes you may" his voice so sweet and coy as he stepped into Puck's warm embrace and slow danced with his love. His head rested against the man's firm chest and he felt their fingers gently lacing together as they slowly moved around the lounge room happily, their minds recreating the prom around them. Kurt's crown, Puck's anti-prom crown, and their friends smiling at them as they shared the floor and slid around the room.

The song ended but Kurt and Puck didn't, they kept slowly moving about the room together still holding each other close. Kurt felt more love and affection than he could possibly imagine, Puck treated him like a prince and he loved every single second of it. Proudly as could be Kurt swirled with Puck and with a thud he hit the back of the couch and giggled a little, "OK I think that's enough dancing tiger" he said playfully before leaning in to kiss Puck lightly.

Their light kiss lingered a little, turning heated slowly as Puck gently let his hand reach down to touch Kurt's thigh lightly, he reached down beneath the man's kilt to touch the warm skin as he kissed his lover passionately as possible and slowly but surely let his tongue trace Kurt's luscious lips "Puck" Kurt whispered into those luscious lips, Puck grinning wickedly as he flicked the elastic of Kurt's silk panties "Turn around"

Without any waiting Kurt turned and Puck pressed behind him, the man's firm clothed cock pressing against the man's pert ass as he leaned in and kissed Kurt's neck "Hold onto the couch babe"

"But what about breakfast?"

"It'll keep... and I want my guys cunt right fucking now" Puck growled out getting a devious giggle from Kurt "Well come and get it" the smaller man said as he reached to take off his kilt but Puck grabbed his hand "no babe... leave it on... leave it all on"

With the skills that he'd gained from years of pleasuring women Puck reached underneath the kilt, his hand sliding up Kurt's inner thigh slowly until his fingertips slipped beneath the silken fabric to tease Kurt's lips, feeling them warm and ready for him and hearing his lovers moan. "Oh... OK..." Kurt panted out before turning his head to look at Puck "This is so much better than prom night" he said grinning happily as his boyfriend, who grinned proudly back.

The hand that wasn't teasing Kurt's dripping cunt reached down too his fly and unzipped it, his half hard cock spilling out of the open zipper and into his hand so he could slowly trail his fingers over the shaft and bring himself to hardness. His firm hard cock slowly grew and grew, getting harder by the second and curving upwards proud and ready to go. Carefully Puck pulled Kurt's panties aside at the front so the smaller man's tight slit was accessible to his raging hard cock and moved carefully to slip his wood between Kurt's legs.

Gently he nudged Kurt's firm legs and watched in awe as they spread a little and he bent at the waist, the lower part of his lips just barely visible. Puck licked his lips happily at the sight, Kurt's perfect pussy belonged to him and he was proud as could be that he'd finally seen how perfect Kurt was. Slowly he moved to press his cock to Kurt's exposed cunt and pressed his hips forward, slipping into the man's tight body slowly and eliciting a low powerful moan of pleasure from the smaller man.

Puck looked down as the sight of Kurt's kilt hitched up, his cock barely visible as it slipped between his pussy's puckered lips and he slowly licked his own lips as his hands gently gripped onto Kurt's perfect hips, his fingertips trailing over the panties that Kurt wore and thrust into the man firmly and deeply, his cock pounding into his lover over and over again.

Moaning like a whore, Kurt pushed back to meet every hard thrust that filled his cunt with that thick hard shaft that made him feel so special. He whimpered out with every deep thrust "Oh god... just there... oh yeah baby"

"Yeah you like this don't you Kurt? Fucking love me just fucking you when I want, how I want"

"Oh fuck yeah... fuck my little boy cunt... fuck... fuck only you Puck... only you can fuck my pussy... oh fuck" he whimpered and moaned, his body bending completely over the back of the couch so his ass was high up in the air, his cunt slammed against Puck's hips and he could feel his clit being harshly rubbed over the fabric of his kilt.

"Fuck yeah... my fucking cunt... only my fucking cock Kurt... say it"

"Only your... oh god... only your fucking cock"

With that loud passion filled reassurance Puck slammed balls deep into Kurt's leaking twat and shot his hot cum deep inside Kurt's perky puckered pussy, his cum leaking onto the back of the sofa but Kurt wasn't there yet. He tried to reach down to finish himself off but Puck could tell his lover wasn't done, so with a swift motion of pulling his own cock out of Kurt he grabbed the man and put him on the nearest end table and looked into Kurt's eyes "Babe... babe you don't need to worry about... about finishing yourself off" he said before kissing Kurt "that's why you have me"

Quick as he could Puck slipped down onto his knees before Kurt, lifting the kilt and putting it over his head. Kurt was so close he was sure he wouldn't need much stimulation but having the hot man that he loved pulling his silk panties aside and thrusting his talented tongue into Kurt's quivering quim made the smaller man lean back against the wall and he moaned loudly feeling his leaking slit tingling with pure pleasure "Oh baby... baby... oh fuck"

Puck was loving the incredibly thick taste of his lovers cunt and his cum mingling over his tongue, the tight slit filled his mouth with a glorious burst of flavour as he ate it out like there was no tomorrow. He could hear Kurt moaning and whimpering, the soaking wet fabric of the man's lace panties brushing against his cheek as he slipped his tongue deep inside Kurt's cumsoaked cunt. Kurt was just gripping onto his lover's shoulders and moaned and groaned with pleasure until "OH FUCK PUCK!" He came right against Puck's face, his clit throbbing a little with pleasure as he rode out his orgasmic high.

When Puck came out from beneath the kilt, making sure to put the panties back over Kurt's slick slit, Kurt pulled Puck in for a hard passionate kiss. The two men kissed with loving passion, Kurt's smaller arms slipped around Puck's thick neck and he fell into the glorious kiss with the man he was falling for. What began as a purely sexual need was slowly turning into something more, both men could feel it and both men were happily embracing what they had.

Slowly with a tiny little whimper Puck pulled back and looked at Kurt "Maybe I won't be needing breakfast after that little meal" he said and Kurt chuckled a little as he slowly pulled himself forward and slid off the end table and held onto Puck firmly "Oh no you don't baby, you're eating that food you bought us and you're going to like it" he said as he took Puck's hand and walked briskly towards the kitchen, grabbing their now cold McDonald's food on the way and going to reheat it in the microwave. Puck stood just behind his smaller happy lover and slipped his arms around him, nuzzling Kurt's cheek lightly as possible while their food was cooked.

"I swear Puck, sometimes you just seem to love surprising me" he said with a grin, not noticing the absolutely wicked smile on his boyfriends face.

"Just wait baby... wait till you see what I got planned"


	7. A Strapping Young Man

"Kurt, come down here" Puck said excitedly as he stood at the front door of the Hummel household, a package in his hands as he waited for Kurt to come down. The smaller man was just finishing up his morning skincare routine which had given Puck the time needed to wrap up the present he'd prepared for his small perfect boyfriend. It had taken a lot of work to pull off but he knew it was for a good reason. He wanted Kurt to try something that he knew the man couldn't do without a little help.

Finishing up his facial routine Kurt slowly rose from his seat in the bathroom and slipped out to the top of the stairs, dramatically grabbing onto the rail as he looked down at Puck who chuckled "Darn, no kilt" the larger man said mock-sad tone as Kurt descended.

"I do not repeat outfits if I can help it Noah... besides, do you know how hard it is to get vagina juices out of authentic Scottish material? It's not easy" Kurt jumped the last few stairs and gave Puck a tiny little kiss on the lips, grinning happily when the larger man held out the pretty big box too Kurt "For me?"

"For you. Go on, open it" Puck said with a little bit of eager anticipation and Kurt, not one to turn down a present, headed over to the couch and sat down and opened the box, and promptly closed it.

"Puck... it's a box of dicks... want to explain why you're giving me a box of dicks?" he said a little shocked as Puck sat beside him.

"Well... I kinda... you know how you made a clone of my dick?"

"Vividly"

"Well I was thinking about how we're kinda going a lot faster than we thought and while I love fucking you because let's face it, you're a hot fuck"

"Get to the part about the box of dicks"

Puck had to giggle a little at Kurt's mild annoyance "I just thought since this stuff exists I could get you something so... you could top?"

Kurt froze, so many questions filled his mind as he sat there looking between the box and Puck, who had a little smile on his adorable face "So you're saying you procured models of men's cocks so I could have some special strap on's that I can use on you?"

"Well yeah... I think... procured means got right?"

"Yes Puck it does. So whose cocks am I looking at?" Somehow this entirely strange situation started to seem a little sweeter as the moments ticked by. Puck proudly reached into the box and pulled out each of the long thick looking dildos one at a time "Well this one's Chang's, he owed me after I got him and Tina tickets to a rock concert. This one's Sam's, bro'll do anything. I think this one's Karofsky's because he kinda begged to be involved and I think that long one's Finn's"

As the names came out Kurt's mouth dropped "Wait... they know I'm..."

"Oh god no. I told them I was dating this freaky girl who wanted to be double dicked in both holes and I didn't have enough cocks to do it so they did this for me... is it too much?"

"It's far too much and honestly if I wasn't so touched I'd be offended" Kurt said and Puck felt a little proud of himself "But how will I get pleasure out of this? I mean last I checked if I'm fucking you with a plastic dick then nothing's going to be inside my rose garden"

"Rose garden?"

"You call your privates something that sounds like a pornographic dinosaur movie, let me have my fun" Kurt said adamantly, of course Puck was too busy giggling to take it seriously as he was reaching into the box and pulling out the strap that would attach the fake cock to Kurt's body.

"Well your 'rose garden' would have something in it... me"

"Crazy say what?"

"Kurt it's kinda easy. This strap holds two dildos, one to go in me and another to slip into you so that way we both get pleasure" puck seemed to have actually thought this through but Kurt was so absolutely in shock that he couldn't move from his chair.

"Puck, you realise that by doing this you officially cross over the line to homosexual. I mean everything up to now has been vagina based and you could pass it off as strangely straight but... this crossed that line, once we do this you're going to have to at least be somewhat gay"

Puck just turned to Kurt and looked him dead in the eyes "I'm totally and utterly gay for you Kurt"

Kurt gripped onto his boyfriend's hand and dragged him upstairs as fast as he could move.

* * *

Up in Kurt's bedroom he sat on the bed beside a very eager puck and riffled through the box "I can't believe I'm doing this" Kurt said excitedly as he pulled out the thicker cock, Karofsky's cock and attached it too the strap on device that Puck was helping him set up.

"Think of it this way Kurt... you're hot enough that the Puckerman is giving you his ass-ginity"

"Well technically you're giving it to David Karofsky but I get your point" he said with a little laugh which Puck promptly joined in on "Well... let's do this" Kurt said and he lay down against the bed and Puck set up the last part of the strap on.

Puck, with a grin on his face bigger than all get out, reached over to the side table and opened the top drawer to pull out the dildo that he'd made of himself for Kurt. He carefully lined up the tip of it to Kurt's cunt and slipped it inside, the smaller man letting out a tiny high pitched whimper as the thick cock split his slit and filled him up. Puck was careful in pushing it slowly and carefully until the base of it just barely stuck out of Kurt's cunt. With careful precision he attached the strap on to the dildo buried inside Kurt's cunt and smiled seeing his boyfriend finally with a thick juicy cock of his own.

Slowly Kurt sat up and looked down, never thinking he'd see a cock where his cunt was and smiling a little as he slowly looked at puck's smiling face "You're perfect' he said happily before leaning in to kiss his lover and a tear slipped down his cheek. Puck spotted it and had to chuckle "Babe, it's just a cock, there's no need to cry over it"

"No there is... I never thought I'd get to have one there. I mean being born without it I thought maybe I wouldn't ever even get to be a top and then my boyfriend finds a way to make it happen and I-" Kurt said no more because he was abruptly silenced by a hot firm kiss and he froze.

"Shut the fuck up, and fill my hole with your new toy" Puck stated and that ended their little 'conversation'. Puck moved to the head of the bed and gripped it, his ass on display and Kurt noticed that it was already glistening and a little loose "Uh Puck?"

"I parked in the garage and prepared my ass because I knew you wouldn't know how... are you going to fuck me or OH MY FUCK" he yelped because Kurt was behind him like lightning and slipping the thick fake cock into his hole, the motion making the other end that was inside Kurt's tight cunt twitch so he too felt pleasure.

Puck's head turned and he could see the smile on Kurt's face, looking down he saw a man who finally got to experience something that he had been cruelly denied and he saw the little device that had the large fake cock that was filling him up but the thing that kept making him feel so proud was the smile that came over Kurt's face and in a tiny voice he heard Kurt say "I'm topping" like he'd just won a prize and was still getting used to it. Puck brought his hand back and ran it through Kurt's hair "Yeah you are... show me what you can do baby"

With a little sniffle Kurt slowly pulled the model of Karofsky's cock out of Puck's ass, the one inside him moving in sync before he slowly thrust back in. He watched Puck arch his back and let out a long needy moan as his hole was filled up. Slowly he came out again and then back in. Every single motion inside his tight virgin ass was almost perfectly replicated by one inside Kurt's perfect puckered pussy that was flowing his cum around the dildo of Puck's cock that filled him up.

Slowly Kurt thrust the strap on dildo into Puck's hole, his motions were smooth and tentative but he was topping his lover who was moaning low in his muscular throat. The two of them made so many small loving moans and sounds of pure pleasure that Kurt was enraptured with every motion, the feeling of Puck's dildo inside him making him approach his orgasm but the looks on Puck's face were his true pleasure.

Puck had never thought he would let another guy fuck him up the ass, especially not with Karofsky's dick but Kurt was special, he'd been through so much and knowing he was providing his lover with something truly special and memorable made him want to keep going, made him want to be more for Kurt.

The smaller man leaned forward and pressed his chest against Puck's back and held onto that hard firm muscular body as he thrust into his mohawked lover and hearing Puck's whimpers and soft cries of 'oh yeah' made him need this so much, made him thrust just a little bit harder.

As the thrusting for harder and more intense both men could feel it, Kurt's G-Spot and Puck's Prostate were both being touched with every thrust that was progressively getting harder and harder. Kurt was moaning uncontrollably against Puck's shoulder and Puck was whimpering with need "Oh fuck babe... fuck yeah... god fuck me like you mean it" and Kurt gave him just that, ramming the cock into Puck's hole and yelping as his cunt was harshly slammed by his own actions.

He let his hand slip down Puck's strong lovable body and felt his hot thick cock, throbbing with need and so Kurt wrapped his hand around it and slowly rubbed it 'OH FUCK KURT" Puck screamed and instantly cum shot out and coated Kurt's hand. The smaller man was stunned at how fast Puck had orgasmed but he liked it. He gasped happily as he just thrust all the way into Puck's hole and panted "Well... someone had fun" he said with a little laugh that was echo'd by Puck who looked over his shoulder to Kurt "Two someone's"

"Well technically I haven't... well, you know"

Puck grinned "Lay back and leave the dildos in" he said happily and Kurt, slowly as possible, pulled the large fake cock out of Puck's hole and lay back on the bed. He looked like he had a huge gaping erection that was begging to be touched and apparently that's what Puck was going to do.

Moving carefully as possible Puck lay just beside Kurt and grabbed onto the large fake cock protruding from his boyfriend's tight cunt and started to move his hand up and down like he was giving Kurt a hand job, the end of the dildo that was inside Kurt thrust against his cunt lips made the smaller man moan over and over, his hands reached back and ran through his hair as he felt it filling him over and over again until he couldn't take anymore and he moaned loudly as he arched and felt his cunt juices spilling out around the intruding cock that filled him up completely.

Slowly after a lot of gasping for air Kurt reached down and undid the strap on, pulling Puck's dildo out of his cunt before he rolled over and looked to his boyfriend, the man looked just as happily well fucked as Kurt did "I love you Puck" he said softly with a smile and Puck went to reply when Kurt brought his finger up to the man's lips to silence him "Let me finish... I love that my sweet adorable boyfriend was able to make it possible for me to top when I never ever thought that I could. You gave me a chance to have something that I was denied... you made a miracle happen Puck and I swear I couldn't love you more if I tried" he said with a smile.

Puck just gently put his hand on Kurt's sweet face and he stroked his thumb over Kurt's cheek and pressed their foreheads together "Well... I got one more week to make you try" he said softly before he kissed Kurt's soft lips and together they embraced in a perfect pure moment of joy... Until Puck spoke.

"Wanna try Sam's cock next?"


	8. Dr Strangelove or How I learned to steal from SNL and love the cock

"So we need this stuff because?" Puck asked as he walked beside Kurt through the mall with bags in his hand, names of people he never heard of before emblazoned on the paper packaging.

"Because I only have a week to turn you into a real man and I'm sorry but your fashion sense is like a blind mans and while yes you look sexy, it'd be nice if I could make you look a little bit spiffy before I leave for New York" Kurt said as he carried his one bag as he lead Puck to the next store. Of course Puck couldn't resist putting an arm around Kurt and leaning close to his ear "You thought I was a real man last night" he said and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "If I recall correctly Puck, I was the one being a real man and you have your ankles around my neck while I took you like a little bitch" both of them couldn't help but giggle at that, Puck really was an absolutely horrible influence on Kurt.

The two men walked proudly through the mall, Puck with his arm around Kurt casually as they headed past clothing stores, fashion boutiques, outfits sales and one shoe shop "So where too now? Please say home because I want to go home" Puck begged and Kurt shook his head. "Oh I have somewhere more fun we can go"

"Kurt fun as it sounds I am not fucking you in the produce section"

"Kinky but no. Now follow me Puck and trust me"

"You said that when we went to the Men's Warehouse... and Pant's-n-Things... and that one place that was nothing but fur coats"

"Every man should have one mink stole... now will you just shut up and come with me?" Kurt adamantly demanded as he led Puck through the mall, the larger mohawked man grunting in annoyance the entire way until Kurt stopped before a store and Puck's eyes widened "Kurt... why are we stopping outside"

"Just shut up and go inside and buy all the candy you want you big baby" Kurt joked, this time Puck was the one dragging Kurt into the Chocolate shop and the smaller man giggled like mad as his big strong man literally turned into a kid in a candy store, filling a giant basket with chocolates and musk sticks and candy apples and anything he could get his hands on that'd make a dentist sob.

As they went around the store hand in hand Kurt just let Puck go wild, a little gift for the man who had sat through every single store that Kurt had dragged him too. He could tell that this was a lot more fun for Puck and the larger man seemed to be going wild. Kurt was just looking about aimlessly, occasionally throwing a few small things into the goody basket before he felt a little rumbling in his stomach "Puck honey, you think you can do this while I go to the bathroom? I swear I'll only be one minute" Kurt said before he slipped out of the candy shop and headed straight to the bathroom.

Puck took his chance and while Kurt was gone he threw a few little things into the basket and ran to the counter, demanding they be gift wrapped in the fanciest paper that he could get and carried the bags out and around towards the men's room, waiting outside the door for his lover until the man was done, making sure to keep his ear out in case Kurt yelled for him since the man he was falling madly for was at a huge disadvantage if someone tried something. He waited there patiently with the bags in his hands and held onto them tightly as he waited.

When Kurt finally walked out he instantly noticed Puck's arm being extended and grabbed onto it "So gallant" he said with a little cheeky smile and Puck shrugged "Got no fuckin' idea what that means but if it's good then yeah, I'm that" he said casually and lead the smaller man down to the parking area.

"Uh Puck, I thought you wanted to get some-"

"I just spent 4 hours looking through pants and shirts and jackets, if I don't get out of this place I will tear it apart brick by brick"

"Fine we'll go, but you're driving" Kurt said as he threw his keys to Puck who caught them happily as they headed for the car. Kurt helped Puck load up the car and climbed into the passenger side with a little grin as he waited for Puck to climb in, but the man climbed in the back instead of the front, with 2 boxes on his lap "Puck, I'm up here"

"Well get back here, I bought you stuff and damnit we're going to open it" Kurt couldn't help but notice that Puck was a little insistent about it and even though going home sounded like a good idea he had to admit, morbid curiosity was taking over what he was thinking and so with a little nervousness he climbed around into the backseat, thankful for tinted windows as he climbed in the back of the car beside Puck who handed over the top present to Kurt who nervously opened it.

Underneath the gold foil wrapping was a simple box with a heart on the top, filled with assorted chocolates and candies and a childlike smile came over Kurt's face "Puck, I swear you are just too adorable" of course Puck's face, while still in some small way adorable, was mostly wicked "Just wait... wanna see your second present?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Puck's eyebrows raised and the instant he opened the box Kurt chuckled, turning into a full blown belly laugh the instant Puck sang out "It's my dick in a box"

The laugh that came from Kurt was inhuman, Puck's was pretty loud too and Kurt, in a midst of cheeky little giggled leaned over and kissed Puck, trying so hard not to explode from the pain of the laugh bubbling inside him "Noah this is without a doubt the silliest thing you've done... I mean if nothing else, I already have one of those"

"Well, you at least gotta try it out"

"You realise you sound like a horrible 80's porn movie right now?"

"Are we going to fuck or not?" Puck said and the box went flying, his hard thick cock sticking straight up and proud. His eyes trained on Kurt who looked about, no longer chuckling at the silliness and nervous about being caught "Kurt, tinted windows so if we're quiet no one'll know"

"Since when have you been quiet?"

"Shut up and ride my cock" Puck ordered with a grin. The look between them was certainly cautious and Kurt slipped out of his pants with a small smile and climbed over and tried to slip Puck's cock into his pussy but he couldn't get it all in, and facing the man was too awkward "Crap" Puck said a little annoyed and Kurt, ever the genius, had one idea.

"You know... there is another way" he said awkwardly looking to Puck, who took a second to realise.

"Do you mean-"

"Just be sure to eat it out first... I've never had anything up there before" they didn't even need to mention the act, Kurt awkwardly slipped up and grabbed onto the driver's seat and lifted his ass up so it hovered before Puck's face, the firm cheeks mere inches away from the well hung hunk he loved and his dripping pussy lips just twitching in anticipation.

Puck had eaten pussy before many times, but eating an asshole was something completely knew to the man and somehow with Kurt's flawless hole the notion of it sounded pretty good. With a nervous little motion he leaned forward and grabbed onto Kurt's firm ass and pulled his cheeks apart to expose his tight little hole, his eyes trailing between Kurt's asshole and the lower part of his pussy lips, surely this was going to be doable.

With a little nervous motion Puck leaned in and slipped his tongue over Kurt's hole and a chain reaction set off, Kurt moaned in a soft little voice that made Puck stiffen a little bit, encouraging the larger muscled man to try it again, leaning over and slipping his tongue over it again... and again. Slowly his tongue motions got a lot surer and a little needier, Kurt's voice coming out in tiny breathless moans. Puck was honestly surprised how much he liked the action, the feeling of the insanely tight asshole before him as his large Gene Simmons like tongue slipped over it. He knew Kurt well enough to know that the man probably bleached or waxed or did some weird thing where he let everything be cleaned up and so with a nervous motion, Puck's thick tongue slipped inside Kurt's virgin asshole.

"Oh god" the boy shrieked out, burying his hand in his mouth to attempt to silence the sounds that were spilling from his lips, Puck's moans were being muffled by the smaller man's hot firm cheeks and he let out a little whimpering moan as he felt Kurt's hole tighten a little bit around his oral muscle. His tongue thrusts were tentative at first, having never tried to eat out a man's asshole before he wasn't sure if what he was doing felt good but damn if Kurt didn't encourage him.

"More"

"Harder"

"Faster"

He heard the smaller man's hungry desperate pleas and like a humanitarian all that Puck could do was give his lover precisely what he craved, thrusting his tongue in all the way and Kurt shrieked in pleasure, his hole stretching around Puck's talented tongue that was lubricating his ass, making his hole wet and loose until he heard 3 little words spill from Kurt's mouth.

"Get in me"

Puck froze, his tongue buried inside Kurt's asshole as he thought for half a millisecond, his tongue extracting from Kurt's delicious asshole and in a flash he pulled Kurt closer, the smaller man's tight asshole hovering over the aching tip of Puck's thick cock and in a soft move he reached down and just pressed the thick tip of his rock hard cock slipped inside Kurt's hole and the smaller man whimpered out in bliss, slowly sliding down Puck's thick cock. "Oh god... Puck... oh fuck that feels good" Kurt's voice lost an octave lower than normal as he felt Puck filling his asshole with his large meaty cock.

Almost out of impulse in a vain attempt to try and make this at least something they both knew, Puck reached down and slipped a finger inside Kurt's perfectly pink pussy, the smaller man letting out tiny sounds or orgasmic pleasure as he felt both his holes being filled with Puck's body in some way, he slowly rocked his hips and his back arched as he moaned out softly with the gentle tender thrusts into both his cunts.

Puck meanwhile was just enamoured by how gloriously tight his lovers ass was, how it clenched firmly around his aching hardness so perfectly. He fingers Kurt's pussy expertly, his fingers slipping deep into the young man's vagina, brushing past his lips with perfect dexterity turning Kurt into a quivering pile of flesh and bone and more flesh "Oh fuck Puck... do it baby... do it' he whimpered out and Puck obeyed readily.

Like a geyser Puck came, his cock spurting a thick load o his warm cum deep inside his hole and into his body, Kurt's pussy soaking Puck's perfect prodding fingers in his juices as both men silenced themselves in a passionate kiss, whimpering into each other's mouths hungrily as they rode their highs and enjoyed the cheeky depravity of it all.

Kurt was the first to speak, barely "Oh my god... that was almost more... intense than anything we've done before" Kurt said with a little smile as he leaned back against Puck and panted for air.

"Well, helps that you are freaking sex on a stick... or a dick, I guess" Puck said, kissing at Kurt's shoulder blade lightly and the smaller man giggled. "OK stud, still it was love-" and then they heard the loud car horn screeching a few feet away and knew they probably should move.

In a flash Kurt was off Puck's cock, the larger man leaning over and kissing the leaking hole and was about to clean it out when Kurt stopped him "No... I want to keep it there. Nice to have a little part of you in me" he said softly as he slipped on his briefs and pants and climbed into the front seat, Puck soon joining him and with a smile they pulled out of the parking lot together, hand in hand as Puck drove them out of the mall heading for home, Kurt blushing a shade of scarlet as he realised the tint in his passenger side window wasn't completely covering the entire panel of glass.


	9. SCORE!

With 5 days left until the flight, Kurt in absolute love with the larger muscled man. Puck treated him like he needed, made him feel protected and yet not like he was relying purely on Puck. He had love and adoration and all the best feelings that a man could hope to have, plus Puck definitely appreciated Kurt's cunt. He hated knowing that in 5 days his fairytale would have to end, but he was going to make the absolute most out of it. He was walking through the supermarket casually by himself, happily getting snacks for Puck who was at home getting everything ready so he could watch the game that night when Kurt spotted someone at the end of the chips aisle that made him smile a little.

"David!" he said excitedly as he headed down the aisle to the large footballer who turned on his heels and saw the smaller man and a smile crept across his face "Hey Kurt, what're you doing here?" David Karofsky said happily, a basket in his hand filled with assorted gifts.

"Oh just preparing for a fun night of watching football"

"No seriously what're you doing?" Kurt giggled a little, David's dead serious tone was hilarious as could be.

"Actually I am getting ready for a night of football watching... with my boyfriend" He sounded a little sheepish but David just kept smiling.

"Lucky guy... didn't know Blaine was into football" David sounded so genuinely happy and Kurt knew that only a few short months ago his friend had poured out his heart to Kurt and Kurt had had to let the man down so there was a large amount of nervousness flowing through him.

"Well he is but... he's not my boyfriend" Kurt said and was expecting David's face to fall... but it didn't. The man was still smiling "Oh... then who's the lucky guy?"

"Puck... you're OK with that right?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean yeah I always thought Puckerman was straight but hell if he makes you happy" David seemed genuinely happy, Kurt was genuinely confused.

"Well I just thought after Valentine's day that knowing I was with someone else would be-"

At that exact second Rory walked to the end of the aisle and up to David casually as could be "David, did ye know they have Peanut butter in chocolate?" the Irishman said and Kurt's jaw hit the floor as he saw the small Irishman just gently taking David's hand, the larger man breaking out into a smile as he looked to what was clearly his boyfriend "You mean the Reeces Pieces?"

"Yah, do ye think we should get some?"

"Of course Roar, you grab some I'll catch up"

"Love ye David... hey Kurt" the Irishman said before giving David a fast little kiss and running to get his treats. David, with cheeks red as amber, looked at the incredibly stunned Kurt. "So... that explain it?"

"OK I need the how, when and how far you've gotten right about now" Kurt said and David's face lit up with pride "I would but I gotta go get Rory and get back home so we can watch the big game but sometime I'll tell you about it... kinda owe a lot of it to you" he said with a smile and then it was Kurt's turn to blush. Of all his friends he had hoped for David to be able to find someone special.

"No, you owe it all to yourself... now go be with your leprechaun lover, we'll skype later and you can fill me in on what happened" Kurt said happily as he possibly could, David had a similar grin on his face "Deal" he said before just throwing an arm around Kurt and giving him a quick hug that Kurt readily returned, he felt so proud of David like a mother hen. H watched the excited man heading off to catch up to his boyfriend with a bright smile. His whole day was officially made with his new knowledge about his friend. He casually grabbed his bag of chips and carried it to the counter, seeing David and Rory on a different aisle and had to do everything possible to resist squealing watching them leave the store hand in hand. He was so happy, and when he got home he was going to be even happier.

* * *

Kurt casually walked into the house and saw Puck was happily sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the pre-game show so he didn't even notice Kurt walking in with his bags full of goodies. The smaller man grinned brightly as he got an idea and snuck upstairs as fast as possible. With enthusiasm he ran to his cupboard and pulled out his cheerleader outfit and kilt without the cumbersome underwear underneath. He gave himself a fast once over to check that everything looked OK, while he wasn't in an official cheerleader outfit but it was close enough.

Cheerfully he headed down the stairs with the bag of snacks in hand "Babe? Babe what're you doing?" Puck said from the couch without looking behind him. Kurt casually walked over and stood at the back of the couch "Just getting you your snacks" he said as he handed the bag over and Puck beamed and turned around, about to say something but instead his jaw dropped and various sounds of surprise coming out of his mouth. Kurt grinned as he slowly walked around the edge of the couch and the moment his legs came into view Puck gulped.

One thing Kurt never got tired of was making Puck speechless.

He headed over to the man and happily sat down on the man's lap with a grin, he felt Puck's arm going around him "B-babe"

"Nice of you to join us Noah"

"Shut up, you expect me to talk when you're practically wearing a fuck me hard outfit?" Kurt giggled a little cheekily.

"Actually it's a 'I'm going to make you want to fuck me hard' outfit, there's a vast difference... now, what were you saying?"

"I was just gonna say you're hot but... I think I kinda did that"

Kurt blushed a little and just gently leaned back against Puck and softly kissed the man's firm chiselled jaw. "Thank you Noah... now you just enjoy the game and let me handle making it fun for me" Puck had to raise his eyebrow a little bit, curious what Kurt was thinking but he knew better than to ask Kurt to spoil a surprise.

The game was about to start on the TV, the opening music began and Puck was happy to just watch it but he felt Kurt moving, looking down he saw the man's hips lifting and the kilt that he wore was being pushed back until it bunched up behind his ass, Puck just barely was able to see the skin. "Kurt?" he said a little curiously before he felt Kurt's hand reaching down and undoing his zipper "Kurt the game's about to-" and then his cock was pulled out and Kurt turned to give Puck a little grin.

"I know" he said and before Puck could speak, his boyfriend slipped Puck's thick cock straight into his tight glistening cunt and both men let out a tiny moan.

"Kurt what... you know if you wanted me to fuck you you could've just asked"

"But this is more fun" Kurt said with a grin as he pulled the kilt around him feeling Puck's cock filling up inside him slowly "Now what team were you rooting for?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"R-Raiders... the Westville Raiders"

"Well, every time they score a point you get to have one thrust into me... Every time the other team scores, I'll be the one controlling the motion... understand honey?"

All Kurt got in response was a frantic nod. He smiled happily as once again he leaned back happily against Puck who was just a stunned little bundled of nerves.

When the game started Kurt grinned and watched the game with a little bit of excitement, hoping this little fun time would make him appreciate it more. He actually paid close attention, a difficult thing considering that his cunt was stretched by his lover's thick rod that he felt lightly throbbing inside him. He bit his lip just a little bit and watched and then...

"RAIDERS SCORE" The announcer on the screen yelled out and then Puck's hips thrust up as sharply as possible, the larger man arched off the couch and Kurt went up with him, his cock slamming completely into Kurt's pussy and the smaller man let out a loud passionate scream of pure pleasure, he panted over and over again and then the man he loved so much slowly slipped back down, his cock just gently pulling down and barely out of Kurt's pussy, only the tip still stayed inside him and both men panted "Only one babe?"

"Only one... oh fuck" Kurt whimpered a little bit and just panted for air. Only one thrust and he was already losing his mind. This was going to be fun. The snacks he bought were officially completely pointless.

Puck meanwhile was just trying not to cum like a motherfucker inside his lover; his balls were already tightening just a little bit against his body. He kept a gently hold on his boyfriend's form and just tried his hardest to focus... which wasn't easy.

"EAGLES SCORE" this time Kurt moved, his hand reaching down between his legs and gently grabbing onto Puck's cock and slowly pushed Puck's prick between his pussy lips, every single inch just slowly moved into him until he was so completely full, then slowly rose up and felt the large vein on the underside of Puck's cock slipping past his fingers as he slipped up slowly, he heard his boyfriend gasping softly "Kurt" his voice was surprisingly high pitched and Kurt loved knowing that he could make the manliest guy in McKinley into a high pitched needy bitch.

Sitting back on Puck's lap, Kurt's pussy juices were lightly staining Puck's jeans and Puck leaned in to lightly kiss the back of Kurt's neck lightly, such a soft little kiss that made Kurt sigh. He was happy, he was blushing.

"RAIDERS SCORE"

He was screaming... loudly. Kurt didn't get the chance to prepare himself, he was thrust into hard and deep, he felt Puck's ball-sack slap against him from the sheer force of the thrust. He loved it, he bit his lip a little bit and breathed hard as he could and panted hungrily, thinking he could maybe just maybe get his breath back.

"RAIDERS"

Another hard thrust, this time he was pushed forward towards the table and slammed into. He whimpered a little thinking about begging for the fucking he knew he needed but he knew that he would be able to make it, he knew that he would be able to

"RAIDERS"

"OH FUCK" he was losing his mind, why did he have to pick the losing team. He loved the harsh thrusts into his cunt though, it was dripping like nothing else and he was going to cum any second, he was sure of it.

"RA-"

"FUCK YEAH" Puck roared as he slammed into Kurt again and his boyfriend pushed back to meet the harsh thrust, panting like nothing else and his fantastic ass pressing against Puck's hips. He moaned softly "God... feels so good" he said softly, almost hoping for another Raiders point.

"EAGLES SCORE"

Kurt grinned, but he didn't move at first. Puck just stayed still knowing that he wasn't allowed too and for a minute he thought maybe Puck was fucked out until Puck reached behind him and grabbed Puck's hip, actually pulling his boyfriend harsh against his body and into him "Mmmm" Kurt moaned and felt his cunt tightening, he was so so close. He was almost there he knew it, he was watching the game but honestly all he wanted was someone to hurry up and...

"TOUCHDOWN RAIDERS"

He looked at Puck and grinned "Go for it" he said and puck knew what the man meant. In seconds Puck was thrusting into Kurt's shaved mound and he didn't stop, slamming into the man hard as possible over and over again and Kurt whimpered and moaned with every harsh slap of that thick meaty cock against his core. Every thrust Puck grunted loudly and deep, he slapped Kurt's tight little ass over and over again "Fuck babe... fuck you have the best fucking cunt... fuck i could fuck this pussy all fucking day" he said in a low deep voice, pounding hungrily again and again.

Neither man was going to last, their bodies were tense and already pushing towards their limits, Kurt panted and moaned and whimpered and the instant the whistle from the TV rang through their ears to signal the end of the game, both men came in torrents. Puck's thick white cum shot deep into his lover, leaking out of his lips that dripped with Kurt's fluids and splattered onto the floor underneath them.

Slowly Kurt fell forward onto the table he'd been leaning on, panting over and over and Puck fell atop him, also breathing heavily. "That... fuck... best game ever" Puck said and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, soon joined by Puck. The understatement of the year was just too much and they both giggled happily, joined at the crotch as they caught their breath.

"OK I am officially a fan of sports now" Kurt said happily, finally moving a little bit and pulling off Puck's cock and falling back against the couch, Puck right beside him with his limp cock against his jeans and not caring as he held his boyfriend close to his side "We'll have to watch more often... so... how was your day?" he turned to Kurt and smiled a little, breathless, exhausted, and more interested in Kurt talking about who he'd run into than anything else in the world.


	10. Project Noway

The next morning Kurt woke up first as usual, looking at his alarm clock that flashed '12:00' over and over again. With the tiniest of sighs he gently slipped out from underneath Puck's arm and out of the bed, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping form of the man he loved so much. Casually he headed to his phone to check the time, fixing it so that it was accurate as possible and sat on the edge of the bed, naked as ever, and thought about how lucky he'd been the last week and a bit. He'd been blessed with an Adonis, someone who had given him kindness and affection and mind blowing orgasms... but in 4 days that'd be over. He'd head to New York and Puck was undoubtedly going to be great somewhere else, he doubted highly that he'd be the boy to make Puck give up his lifestyle to have a long term relationship but while it lasted, it'd be a thing of beauty.

He was just beginning to truly contemplate how he would spend their last few precious days together when he felt the bed moving a little bit and before he could move there was a firm masculine set of arms wrapped around him pulling him back onto the bed and he giggled a little bit as Puck's lips attached to his neck and the larger man pressed against him while they rolled about on the bed "Well, someone's feeling frisky this morning" Kurt said giggling as his neck was touched by pouty whore lips that were attached to his glorious Adonis. "Can I help it if I woke up with a boner?"

"Well obviously not... I just wonder what you expect me to do" he said teasingly, rolling over to his side and looking at his lover, who sure enough was sprouting a big thick erection that made Kurt's pussy water, he lightly slid his hand down Puck's firm muscled chest making the larger man sigh.

"Well I was thinking you ride me into the morning"

"Hmm... well I could do that but you'd have to do something for me" Kurt's voice was low and seductive as his leg slowly slipped over Puck's, his hips moving gracefully as he sat atop his man, supporting himself by putting his handws on Puck's firm ab muscles.

"You mean other than fuck your brains out?"

"Tasteful. How about you let me fuck your brains out, and in return you let me give you a total makeover. Not just shirt, not just hair. Everything. I turn you into a whole new person" Kurt's eyes were hopeful and even though Puck was nervous about letting his lover be in charge of what he wore but at the same time, he did trust that Kurt could come up with something insanely awesome for him to wear... and he so wanted to have his brains fucked out by the man above him.

"Deal Kurt... now you going to ride me like a fucking slut or not?" Puck said in a low growl, hands slapping against Kurt's hips. Kurt just giggled "Well aren't we polite"

"Fuck polite"

"How about I fuck you instead?" Kurt lifted his hips up with a wicked little grin.

"I fucking love you"

"And I love fucking you" and with that Kurt lowered himself sharply onto Puck's thick morning wood, every inch of the solid shaft slipped into his slit and both men let out long loud powerful moans. Kurt was slow in his motions, rising and lowering himself on Puck's cock as slowly as he could. Puck could feel the taut skin of his thick cut cock sliding up and down with Kurt's pussy lips that clenched tightly around around Puck.

"Oh fuck babe... god I fucking love your tight little cunt" Puck moaned as he thrust his head back against the pillow, his forehead coated in sweat as he felt his cock being enveloped over and over by the delightfully tight twat of his beautiful lover. Kurt's hands were roaming happily over his lover's chest as he rose up and down over and over again. The smaller man whimpered with every deep thrust into his body, bouncing happily as he felt Puck's thigh's hitting his with every motion of his body atop his thickly muscled lovers.

Kurt's pussy dripped lightly with his juices, they slowly soaked over every little portion of Puck's cock, slipping over his shaft slowly as Kurt sped up, his hair bouncing about with his motions "Oh god Puck... Puck... oh fuck Puck... cum in me baby" he whimpered out with his voice high and barely audible from the pleasure. Puck of course prided himself on having enough stamina to hold off forever... except where Kurt was concerned. When it came to Kurt he was lucky to last 2 minutes and he loved that.

"Fuck babe... oh fuck" Puck growled out as he thrust up a little bit, his cock slamming deep into the man's tight little cunt "Fuck Kurt I fucking love you FUCK KURT" he roared out as he filled Kurt's cunt with his cum, he felt Kurt's spectacularly tight pussy dripping against him as the smaller man fell forwards atop his body. The two men kissed softly as their dripping wet genitals remained locked together.

"That... was the best wakeup call ever" Puck whispered between kisses to Kurt's soft little lips that were met with tiny little sighs of happiness. Kurt grinned happily as he just gently brought his hand up to touch Puck's firm masculine cheek "Definitely... now you get up and get dressed, breakfast first and then you and me are going to completely redo your look"

"You are so lucky you have an awesome cunt"

"I loved you too, now move your butt" Kurt said as he climbed off the man he loved, going to the bathroom to clean up his body, wanting to be as perfect as possible for his little homemade fashion show.

* * *

"I'm not coming out" Puck said through the bathroom door, Kurt stood exasperated on the other side "Either you're coming out or I'm tearing the door down" He said annoyed and the sound of a long loud sigh from the other side of the door and Puck headed out.

Tight black jeans clung to Puck's firm body, a dark black shirt coated Puck's firm muscles. The taller man stood there with his hands in his pockets, only pulling them out to adjust the bow tie that kurt has put on him. His mohawk was gelled down across his head and he looked to Kurt, who currently was bouncing on his heels "Oh my lord you look so precious"

"I look like Donald Trump if he was sexy and retarded"

"Kind, kind way to describe something I painstakingly put together"

Puck folded his arms and let out a little sigh "Can I please take it off. I feel... not me"

Kurt stepped over with a little curious look in his eyes "Maybe it could be a new you?"

"Why do you need a new me Kurt? Isn't the old badass me enough?" Puck instantly went to a almost childlike look, like he was in a itchy school uniform that he couldn't wait to get out of. Kurt, a sucker for those looks, gently took Puck's hand and walked with him back into the bathroom. Without speaking Kurt slowly reached up and undid the tie from around Puck's neck, the larger man giving him a confused look "What're you doing Kurt?"

"Getting Noah back" Kurt said simply as he stood there slowly taking of item after item of clothing, the shirt was taken off leaving Puck in a white singlet "I just... if it doesn't feel like you then it's not you. I just thought maybe a new look would be fun for you"

"And you thought that because I've had so many fun new looks over the years?" they both giggled a little at that while Kurt reached for a damp towel to run over Puck's hair, cleaning out the gel as he looked into his eyes.

"OK so you have a point there. I just thought it'd be nice to give you something to wear that wasn't Rambo Retro Biker Chic... with a mohawk" he slumped a little bit feeling defeated and Puck carefully picked his boyfriend up and put him on the bathroom sink.

"Kurt I get it, I mean you like to do the whole outfit thing and that's freaking adorable but I'm cool looking badass... besides, whatever I wear's gotta show off the guns and that didn't show off anything" He said with his hands on Kurt's lap as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt meanwhile was just looking at the sight before him, his adorable man had such a sweet look in his eyes, his pants clung tightly and the singlet he had on showed everything perfectly. He smiled a little as he leaned forward "Honey... look in the mirror" he said before jumping off the counter and standing beside Puck who indeed looked in the mirror and saw the sight before him and smiled "Kurt you little freaking genius... this is absolutely fucking me" he said to a now bouncing Kurt, who quickly clung to his lovers arm happily.

"You really like it?"

"I love it, I mean I still look badass but classy badass... though the pants are kinda tight on my nads"

"Well just shows off what I get to play with every night... I'll kiss it better later" Kurt said with a little smile as he looked up to Puck.

"Ya promise?"

Kurt gently got up on his tippy toes and kissed Puck's lips lightly, hands lightly resting on his lovers shoulders "I promise... now let's go watch TV" Kurt said wistfully as he just slowly reached down and took Puck's hand, walking with his man down to watch a bad movie and snuggle which as far as Kurt was concerned was the best thing he could ever do.


	11. Oh No He Di'nt

Walking through the mall Kurt was as happy as could be, casually looking through the shops to get everything ready for his trip to New York. He was mostly packed back at home but he knew that he was going to need a few more things for the apartment that he had looked into and prepaid for. He was just going through the bins filled with assorted scarves when Puck came over "Kurt, do you really need me here?"

"Of course I do, you're a lot more handy than I am so you'd know what kinds of tools I'll need in my new apartment"

"So why are we looking through scarves?"

"It get's cold in New York"

"Kurt, you have 48 scarves back at your place, can't you just take one of those?" Puck's voice started filling with a little annoyance, that wasn't at all missed by Kurt who looked at him with his infamous glare

"32, and that's irrelevant"

"It's totally relevant Kurt. I just don't want to be here especially if all we're doing is buying stuff that you have at home"

Kurt dropped the scarf back into the bin and turned to Puck, looking at him incredulously "Look Puck, I'm just wanting to make sure I'm ready for New York and the last thing I need i-"

"Can you STOP fucking bringing up New York!" Puck barked out, the store almost freezing to look at the yelling mohawked man, who saw the glares he was getting and with a huge sigh stormed out of the store, knocking over a cardboard sign on the way out. Kurt just stood there with his eyes wide open, lip quivering as he watched Puck storming out of the mall.

* * *

About half an hour later Kurt pulled his car up to his house, still a little peeved as he looked to the door and sure enough Puck was sitting on the porch looking irritated as hell. Kurt got out and slammed the door of his car shut beelining to the door and opening the door, Puck following him in without a word spoken... until the door slammed shut.

"OK Puck, just what the hell was that about?" Kurt snapped

"Just drop it Kurt"

"No I won't. You throw a tantrum in the middle of the store, break a display and humiliate me all because I talk about the biggest trip of my life. So I think I'm allowed to ask what the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt's eyes watered in anger as he looked at Puck, who's fists were clenched as he returned the glare with even rage.

"You just can't fucking wait to get out of here and away from me can you?"

"Away from you? Puck I want to get out of this one-stage town and live a normal life"

"This coming from the boy with the cunt"

"Don't you dare bring that up Puck"

Puck's eyes were glowing with pure painful anger that he could feel burning inside him as he looked to Kurt "I'll bring it up because that's the only fucking reason you even keep me around, I'm just a fucking cock that's happy to fuck you"

"And the fact that I love you just doesn't play into it?"

"IF YOU FUCKING LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!"

Both Kurt and Puck stood there panting and angry, glaring at each other, Kurt stepped forward and got nose to nose to Puck.

"I'm not leaving you Puck, I'm leaving this shithole town. It's not my fault that you wanted to stay here and clean pools. I'd rather have a life"

And then Puck, overcome with rage and feelings and passionate anger, grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hard as he could. Kurt, a little shocked to say the least, grabbed onto Puck's shoulders and pulled back "What the fuck are you doing Puck?"

"Proving to you I could give you a life... we could have a life" he said and Kurt, a little shocked, nodded just before Puck grabbed at his hips and pulled them close for another kiss.

Kurt could feel Puck's cock against his crotch as they kissed angrily "Just... how can you prove that by... by doing this?" Kurt got out between the hard kisses to his lips.

"Cos who else can give you passion like this... now am I going to fuck you or not?"

Kurt, still a little hurt, pushed at Puck's chest "Or not... you're going to sleep on the couch and you're not going to touch me" he said before fleeing up the stairs and shutting the door.

Puck, hard and confused, sulked over to the couch and lay down on it, palming himself through his jeans and just staring at the ceiling, feeling like the biggest idiot as he lay there just wishing the couch could eat him alive right now.

* * *

Midnight came past and Puck still couldn't sleep, he was still looking up to the ceiling and he felt like the biggest fool. He was just trying to think about how badly he'd screwed up yet again when he heard a creaking sound coming from the stairwell. He looked over towards them, seeing nothing and deciding it was just the house settling down. It wasn't.

Before Puck could even think of reacting he felt a hand grabbing his belt and just as he was about to slap a bitch he looked down and saw Kurt undoing the man's pants.

"What happened to me not touching you?" He said as he sat up a little, watching Kurt just going for his fly.

"You're not going too... but that doesn't mean I"m not going to touch you"

Kurt gracefully pulled Puck's hard thick prick out from the binds of his pants, it stuck up straight and already was leaking precum down the shaft just from the shock of the air hitting it. Puck was sitting up enough so he could see his own cock sticking out of the pants, the look on Kurt's face one of determined lust.

"So you forgive me?"

"Shutup and enjoy this" Kurt said before his mouth descended onto Puck's cock and his firm lips slid down the warm hard shaft and he moaned around it, his moan drowned out by Puck who could feel the small talented lips sliding down the thick shaft, the vein on the underside of his cock slowly running over Kurt's tongue as the man he loved took him balls deep.

Kurt moaned out loudly as possible as he felt his throat being hit by the leaking tip of Puck's cock over and over again. His hands reached down and gently grabbed onto the man's firm hips to give himself something to help him control his motions on his lover's cock.

Puck however was just in awe, an hour ago he thought Kurt just couldn't think of him beyond his body and this might not be helping that, but fuck it was amazing. His man knew his way around a cock and Puck loved knowing he had been the one to teach Kurt everything he knew.

What Kurt knew was definitely a lot, he let out a long moan around Puck's cock as he took it all the way down to the root over and over again, his nose burying in the short and curly's that surrounded the base of Puck's thick heavy cock that filled his mouth over and over again. He brought his hands to the man's nutsac that hung heavily between his lover's strong muscled legs and let the large firm balls move about under his undulating fingers.

Kurt moved his head slowly up and down the shaft, the tip of his tongue slipping along the underside of Puck's thick heavy cock as he bobbed up and down, hungrily taking his lover's cock between his lips passionately as he could. His hand moved with his lips to try and intensify the blowjob, which it did ni spades.

The motions on his cock made Puck yell loudly "FUCK YEAH KURT" he had no shame that his boyfriend was blowing him, he was out and happy about it and loving this passionate blowjob brought on by the need they shared that was stronger than any anger. He arched his back and tried his best to fuck the man's throat, Kurt had to work his hardest to relax just so he didn't set off his gag reflex but he managed to get every inch in his mouth without too much problem.

He bobbed up and down along the shaft continuously, feeling the slickened tip hitting the back of his throat over and over again with every single motion, his hands massaged the balls and Puck moaned out. Looking over Puck's muscular body he could see the man brething in harshly, the muscles becoming detailed and defined as he breathed in from the pure pleasure coursing through his gargantuan cock that was stretching Kurt's mouth wide open.

"FUCK KURT! FUC KGONNA FUCKING CUM!" Puck roared out loud enough the neighbours could've heard, his head flung back against the couch and his hips up high as Kurt sucked, and sucked, and sucked until Puck yelled out an incoherent strain of vowel sounds that vaguely sounded like Kurt's name as his thick cock shot a load of warm white cum straight down Kurt's throat, the younger man gulping it down like water from a tap.

His lips soaked with cum Kurt lifted himself off Puck and wiped the back of his hand over his lips to catch the remnants of jizz on his lips and he slowly moved up to Puck's head to kiss his lips "Kurt... what was that about?" Puck asked blissfully as he kissed Kurt.

"That was about me loving you, even if sometimes you send me up the wall with your attitude... and your outfits... and your lateness"

"OK OK I get it, you love me. I love you too Kurt but I just... I hate knowing that in a few days I'm gonna lose you to the big apple"

Kurt sighed and stood up, taking Puck's hand "Well then you're going to have to make sure the next few days you spend holding me and getting as much of me as you possibly can" Kurt lead the man off the couch and dragged him up to their bedroom.

"You couldn't sleep alone could you?"

"I need my beauty sleep and if I have to suck you off to get it then call me hoover"


	12. 50 Shades of Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pissplay This Chapter

Kurt casually headed through the book store, looking about the shelves to try and find a nice crossword to read. He was happy to just walk about and look through the puzzle books when he saw a gaggle of giggling girls grouping around a stand, his eyes lifted a little as he looked over towards it. There atop the large cardboard display case in silver glittering letters was a number and three little words that he had heard so much about but never had the courage to read. He had heard that the novel in question was filthy, filled with hard passionate sex and smut and he had always been a little nervous about that... until Puck had come into his life and now he felt like he had probably done a lot more in his last two weeks of life than any writer could ever put on paper. Casually he headed over towards the display and with a shaky hand grabbed himself a copy of the book. Like he was on stealth mode he headed straight for the counter and with his pile of crosswords covering it he bought the book.

On the way home he read it on the bus, hiding it inside his bag so no one would see the title. He was careful as possible to just read it out of sight, the contents steaming and hotter than he thought they would be, it sent ideas swirling around in his head and a slowly growing wet patch growing on the front of his panties. As carefully as possible he stood up and slipped off the bus, sneaking peeks from the book as he walked home.

When he was home he headed inside and just casually slipped into the kitchen, pouring himself a small glass of wine and going to sit on the sofa. He sat there and gently lay back, taking a sip of the bright red fluid as he opened the book. He read about the man tying down his girl and his hand slipped underneath his high priced pants to gently tease his pussy. He read about the man taking his girl against a wall and his fingers slipped inside his tight little cunt. With every act he read, every word spoken in lust on the printed page he thrust his fingers just a little bit into his willing and ready vag that twitched a little in pleasure as he read on and on. He whimpered and moaned and by the time he'd finished reading his head arched back and his fingers were soon drenched with his juices. He whimpered a little as he felt his tight box clenching around his fingers and he knew he needed to get Puck into this.

* * *

Puck returned home about half an hour later to find Kurt sitting on the couch looking at him "Hey babe, got us dinner"

Kurt just got up and handed the book over to Puck 'You need to read this... now" he said calmly and Puck casually put his bags down and took the book from Kurt "And why should I read a book about colors?"

"OK first of all this is not a book on colors unless fuck is a new color"

"I painted my room that color"

"Secondly" He interrupted "Because I want to try something like this... only one catch"

"I have to do it wearing some outfit made from fifty kinds of fabric?"

"Maybe next time. No the catch is, I want to be the main guy in the story"

"Sure... I'm going to regret that aren't I?"

"Not if you behave. Now go read, I'll serve dinner"

Puck never turned down a reason to not have to serve so he took the book and sat on the sofa "babe, this chairs wet... what happened?"

"I spilled some wine, just flip the cushion" Kurt casually said as he headed to the kitchen to set up their meal. Puck had been pretty good about the shopping, buying the stuff needed for Kurt to prepare the perfect Sweet and Sour Chicken meal for the two of them. He cooked it happily and worked his ass off until he had it finished and slowly slipped out to hand the meal to Puck.

When he came out to the loungeroom he stopped at the door, Puck was definitely liking the book a lot, judging by how big his cock was right now. Kurt stood there and smiled a little as he saw Puck slowly working the shaft as he read the book "liking it" Kurt had NEVER seen Puck stop masterbating faster as he did right then. "Jesus how long've you been standing there"

"About a minute... seriously Puck, i've had that in me, I'm not exactly shocked by it"

"Yeah but... actually I got nothing. This books hot babe"

"I know honey and the minute you finish your dinner, we're going to recreate it... you're still OK with me playing the male role right?"

Puck took his bowl and smiled a little "Sure Kurt... you can be the boss tonight" he said before he casually took a mouthful of his food. Kurt sat on the arm of the chair and leaned against Puck lightly as he ate the meal casually and enjoyed the moment of innocent fun with the man that he absolutely adored more than anything. In his head a million ideas flew through for how he could make the night different, something that they'd never done before and would be truly memorable. He sat there eating his meal and casually sipping on his wine, watching as Puck wolfed down his meal like he was a starving man.

Almost like Kurt expected Puck was finished first and the larger man stood up, Kurt could clearly see the bulge that was still there in Puck's tight pants "You finish your dinner babe, I'll meet you upstairs... master" the mohawked man leaned in and softly kissed Kurt's puckered lips before he headed upstairs, slipping his pants off as he left Kurt's sight bringing a giggle out of his lovers lips. "you're such a goof" he said with a little chuckle as he finished his meal, carried his plate out and headed up to his room.

When he got to his door he noticed it was closed and on the floor just outside it was a small little box, curiously Kurt opened it and reached in "OK how you planed this I have no idea Puck" he yelled through the door, hearing a little laugh from the elder man "Shutup and put it on... master" Kurt chuckled just a little bit, Puck was definitely trying his best to embrace this and Kurt couldn't help but love it. He stripped naked and undid the straps of the outfit that Puck had given him. He slipped his legs into the small holes and pulled it over his body and looked at it. The small straps slipped around his thighs and perfectly framed his cunt and ass, his thighs just barely covered by light black material. The larger straps crossed over Kurt's chest where they covered his nipples and slipped around his shoulders. He felt like a dominatrix, and he was going to own that feeling.

He slammed open the door with a bang and strode to the bed where Puck lay naked, hard and smirking "Well you look-"

"Shutup unless I say you can talk" Kurt snapped and Puck obeyed him with ease and a little cocky grin. Kurt slipped onto the bed and straddled Puck's legs, leaning over and gently grabbing onto the little coil of clothing line rope, unravelling it slowly "You wanted me to be in charge, to be that master for you... you got it" he said with a little smile as he moved up and gently took Puck's hand, bringing it up to the bed head and with one end of the rope he tied it tightly to the 2nd pole from the right, double knotting it so Puck couldn't pull it away "Do you have a safeword honey?"

Puck just stared, Kurt sighed "Honey if I ask you a question, you can answer"

"I don't even know what the hell a safeword is"

"It's something you say that you wouldn't normally say when having sex to make me stop if I'm going too far" Kurt spoke softly as he casually tied up Puck's other hand.

"Why can't I just say stop?"

"Because, and you're lucky I allowed that, you might say no in the throes of passion. You might say no as in no keep going... or you might just think you mean no but really you mean more more more" Kurt tightened the bings around his lovers wrists as he spoke before grabbing more rope from the pile Puck's left and tying Puck's legs to the end of the bed, spread out wide as possible "So a safeword is how you make it clear you want to stop. You say your safeword and I have to stop, untie you and let you recover... now what's your safe word?" Kurt turned, with his lover tied up he moved to press his pussy lips against Puck's thick erect cock making the mohawked man moan softly.

"Beyonce" the bigger man said and Kurt's eyebrow raised

"Beyonce?"

"She was the first singer I ever saw you perform something from... single ladies, remember?"

Kurt couldn't forget. Showing the footballers how to dance, shaking his ass in front of everyone. He remembered Puck being adamantly against it and he thought the muscle man would rather forget, turns out he couldn't "I remember... I'm just surprised you did"

"Who could forget a cute ass like yours dancing about in front of them like that"

"Good point... OK no talking for you now" Kurt said before leaning in to kiss his lover, his fingernails slipping between them and scraping over Puck's muscles firmly, leaving large red marks over his muscles.

Puck moaned at the feeling, his skin burned under his lover's scrapping nails and his hard cock pressed firmly against Kurt's cunt, Kurt's legs spread just a little bit and he moved the lips of his well and frequently fucked vag up and down his lover's cock. Hearing the little whimpers coming from his normally strong bossy boyfriend as Kurt took control of him.

Kurt sat up straight atop Puck's body and looked about, seeing the toys the man had left about the bed and he smiled a little as he reached for the long thing riding crop with a light leather tip on the end. He licked his lips a little and ran the tip down Puck's chest slowly "Count these honey... I think I can maybe get you to five to start with" he said softly before slamming the leather tip hard against the outside of Puck's thighs.

"ONE!" Puck yelped, his body arching harshly with the force of the crop slapping him. Kurt grinned wickedly as he slammed it against Puck's thigh again.

"TWO!" The strong muscled thigh that Kurt was slapping already was turning a little shade of red

"THREE!" it got darker instantly, beet red and burning a little.

"FOUR!" the well muscled man hissed a little as he felt his skin stinging, his cock throbbed a little from the strange pleasure he got from the feeling.

"FIVE" Puck panted for air that seemed to have gone missing and Kurt just sat there atop the man he loved more than anything and knew that he was going to miss when he left town, but for now they were going to just enjoy this.

"Good boy Noah... good boy" Kurt whispered as he trailed the hard leather tip over his lover's cock, looking down and seeing the single droplet off precum making a light little line along the leather as Kurt moved it slowly. In a slow motion Kurt moved his body and sat atop the man's ab muscles, his ass now pressing against that firm hard thick cock that perfectly curved along it. Kurt brought his fingers to Puck's nipples and just gently pinched them, Puck whimpering... and then yelling when those nipples were twisted lightly. He didn't know how but having Kurt control him, having Kurt own his body was a glorious feeling that he couldn't believe it.

Kurt sat there looking over his hot perfect body and smiled as he sat there... but then, he felt a weird familiar feeling in his stomach "Puck honey I'll be right back"

"Where you going?" Puck asked looking to Kurt when the smaller man unstraddled him

"Just going to the bathroom, lady tinkle needed" he was about to stand up when he heard it

"BEYONCÉ" Puck yelled and Kurt turned "honey I'm not doing anything"

"No... but I needed you to pay attention to me... don't go"

"Puck I need to pee"

"I know... don't go"

Pucks look and tone said it all, and Kurt just stood there nervously "I... honey you sure"

"No... but then again I wasn't sure I'd like fucking a dude with a vag, I was wrong there... besides, I'm your toy boy. You can't spell TOYlet without Toy" Kurt couldn't help but giggle at that. He thought for a moment, but that was all he needed. He climbed back atop of Puck and smiled "OK honey... but let me do it my way"

Slowly Kurt slipped over the man's body and reached down to grab onto Puck's cock and with one slow motion slid his tight ass down his lover's cock, letting it fill him up completely.

Kurt didn't move a single inch once he got his lover inside him, he just looked in his lovers eyes and relaxed his bladder. His pussy slowly let out a flow of warm yellow fluid that seeped over his lover's body and along the grooves of his abs, his vaginal walls quivered as he free'd his bladders stranglehold on his body and he looked down seeing Puck's body glistening and sparkling with his golden piss. It was warm and a relief and strangely sensual... he didn't even realise how much it was turning Puck on.

Puck had never even considered golden showers as part of his sexual repertoire but the warm feeling of Kurt's piss pooling in his abs and that sensual face mixed with the feeling of Kurt's ass twitching around his cock brought the bigger man so much pleasure and just as Kurt's pussy slowed it's relief, Puck moaned out as his cock seeped cum out into the hot man's ass and he had to bite his lips a little.

Kurt finished relieving himself and gulped a little as he felt the cum filling his hole "Well... I don't recall saying you can come" Kurt said with a little grin as he looked to Puck, the bigger man still had a smirk on his face but it soon faded when Kurt bounced, his sensitive cock twitching "Especially since I haven't yet... so you're going to have to just lay there until I'm done" Kurt said as he smirked before he bounced slowly on Puck's cock, the muscular man winced a little as his softening thick cock moved inside Kurt's ass and brushed his prostate.

Every single motion made the piss that collected in Puck's muscle groves tremble, the larger man whimpered and wailed as Kurt rode his thick cock over and over again and moaned out loudly until finally he felt his cunt throbbing with need and he pulled himself off the man, Puck's limp cock slapping against his thighs as Kurt moved fast to straddle his lover's chest and quickly rubbed his clitoris until he arched back and his vaginal juices flowed over Puck's chest, the smaller man moaning out loudly as he felt his orgasm flowing through him and he collapsed backwards on Puck, panting for air and his piss soaking into his back.

"Holy fuck... that... that was amazing Puck" Kurt moaned out as he looked over his body, seeing his dripping cunt just inches from Puck who was leaning forward with his tongue sticking out trying to reach it getting a little chuckle out of the short brunette who smiled "OK honey, you can taste" he whispered out before slowly moving up again, legs either side of his lover as he reached down and grabbed onto Puck's mohawk and pulled his head down a little until Puck's thick tongue slid over his cunt and sucked up his juices, the little pleasured sounds coming from the man were incredible and when it was finally cleaned Kurt pulled back "Beyoncé" he reached over to undo his lover's straps just after he said the word

"I thought that was my safeword?"

"Well I wanted to stop... I mean if nothing else, I want to get you clean before the urine ruined your skin tone" Kurt said as he undid Puck's second arm, promptly being hugged tightly by his lover who sat up swiftly and kissed Kurt's lips.

"Even when you're being kinky as fuck, you're still my adorable sweet Kurt" the mohawked man said as he slowly moved down the bed, still holding Kurt as he undid his own ankle straps and turned to sit on the edge of the bed "Now how about we go shower, then we can go to bed" Puck picked Kurt up in his arms and carried him to the shower, the piss and juices dripping on the floor as he walked to the shower.

"Will you read to me when we go?"

"Absolutely... I seriously had no idea how hot that weird Harry Potter Fan Fiction book could be" Puck said before he kissed Kurt, taking him to the shower with a smile as bright as the red mark on his ass.


	13. Good Morning Sunshine

It was 4am in the morning and Kurt couldn't sleep. He'd tried too, he'd really tried too but no matter how hard he tried the Sandman was being an asshole and passing him over every single time. He lay there in his bed beside his happily sleeping boyfriend and his head on the man's bicep as he stared at the ceiling just trying his best to bore himself into sleep. His nerves where what was keeping him awake, in a matter of days he would be on his way to New York to start his life and the man beside him would be off to LA to start a Pool Cleaning business. He almost wished he could just put Puck into his suitcase and take him to New York. He wished that would happen but he knew that even in his large collection of suitcases he didn't have one even remotely close enough in size to fit Puck in them so he just lay there looking about the room.

Last night Puck had gotten into the bed with Kurt without the smaller man needing to ask. Kurt just sighed as he thought about the night he'd just shared with Puck.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

At 8pm the two men went up to the bedroom after dinner and just lay together, watching some stupid reality show that neither one of them truly cared about. Kurt was lying on Puck's chest, his fingertips gently trailing over the man's chest while Puck hugged him lightly.

"Kurt"

"Yeah Puck?"

"Do you think that this kind of thing is normal?"

Kurt gently turned in his lover's arms and looked at him with wide curious eyes "What do you mean Noah?"

"I mean this whole thing... us, we were bros and now we're boyfriends but only for like 2 weeks... is that normal?"

Kurt knew there was no really good answer here, he couldn't think of one that was even understandable too him. All he'd known was that he was trying his hardest not to think about the fact that he had exactly one more day with the man he loved. He looked to him with doe eyes and put his hands on Puck's chest "No, it's not normal" he said plainly, Puck's eyes meeting his

"It's special, we're special" he bit his lip "we got to spend two magical weeks together doing something truly special and having something no one can take away from us. Some people don't even get that, some people just spend every day of their lives stuck with someone they don't like, or even worse they spend every day of their lives alone with nothing more than the Internet and their left hand to keep them company"

"I'm right-handed"

"My point" Kurt tried so hard to suppress his giggle, oh so hard "Is that some people would be honored to have what we have Puck and while I wish that we could be together in New York and I could have you by my side I... I know that unless some miracle happens that's just a dream" he said slowly as he leaned in and kissed Puck's lips lightly as possible, his hand lightly trailing over the man's ever so firm chest and he felt the large muscular arms around his shoulders.

Puck's tongue slowly slipped over Kurt's lips and he moaned into that mouth before pulling away, nipping at Kurt's lower lip "Promise me something though Kurt"

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll always love me"

"I promise"

Kurt happily leaned in to kiss Puck again, slowly and softly as he happily snuggled against him.

They snuggled lightly and Kurt heard Puck's breath slow and Kurt kissed his chest lightly and as he lay there listening to his lover's heartbeat until finally Puck fell asleep, his eyes wide and a little scared

* * *

-4:32am-

* * *

Kurt still hadn't slept a wink as he lay in bed looking to the ceiling, just thinking about the promise he'd made that he didn't know if he could keep. He felt a nervous tear slipping from his cheek to Puck's chest and he let out a sigh.

"You know in most beds people sleep right?" Kurt almost jumped a mile high hearing Puck's voice, he looked up to the man who was looking in his eyes with a little smile.

"Well I have never been most beds... people... you know what I mean"

"Not really but I'll pretend. Why can't you sleep babe?"

"Oh just thinking"

"...I don't have that problem usually" Kurt giggled a little

"Oh if I didn't love you"

"But you do so you can't mock me"

"You clearly don't know the power of my mock"

"So what were you thinking about?"

Instantly Kurt clammed up, he froze a little before trying to turn his head but Puck reached up and lightly cupped his cheek and made Kurt look at him "Kurt... what were you thinking about? I swear I won't judge... if I can handle that my boyfriend has a snatch, I think I can handle anything"

"I just... what if we stop loving each other"

The room got eerily silent, Puck's hand slipped down just a little to Kurt's shoulder and the smaller man softly gulped. "Not happening, we're going to be in love forever"

"That's what Blaine said, he left me for a meerkat with Viagra addiction"

"But I'm not Blaine, Kurt I'm insanely in love with you and trust me, that's never happened"

"Lauren'll be pleased to hear that"

"Who?"

Kurt sighed but Puck leaned up to kiss him, as they kissed slowly rolled them over to lie atop him, holding him gently. When he pulled back Kurt was in a blissful state "No fair, you cheated... you used sexy kisses, no fair"

Puck smiled and let his hand just gently run through Kurt's perfectly coiffed locks and he let out a sigh "Kurt I love you, I do. And I don't know how we're going to handle being in his and his cities but when I can, I'll be with you in New York. You'll just have to be strong"

"But... but what if I'm not?"

Puck leaned in and kissed Kurt again, slowly moving his hips and slipping his hardening cock into Kurt's body, getting a little hiss out of Kurt's porcelain lips. Puck's lips left Kurt's and their eyes met.

"Kurt, you're the strongest guy I know... you're probably more badass than the Puckzilla" Kurt smiled softly, feeling full of cock and of pure love that flowed out of Puck's being. "Any guy who can sing, dance, play football, be prom queen, top every class, be a smartass and have a rocking vag that's made for cock has to be the most badass guy on the planet"

"I'm flattered... I think"

"I love you Kurt and I swear, we will be together... I don't know how, I just know... I love you"

"And I love you... now are you going to move or should I learn how to clench like a geisha girl?"

"You can do that?"

Kurt giggled merrily and playfully slapped Puck's arm, Puck giggled too and slowly moved his cock inside Kurt's body, making the merry laughter into lustful moans as his hips moved slowly and lovingly with purpose. Making love, giving Kurt the special feeling he deserved more than anything on the planet.

Puck gently rocked their bodies, his lips pressing to Kurt's and lightly smacking against them every time he thrust his hard curved cock into his lover's perfectly formed pussy, feeling it's perfectly tight lips clenching around him as he gently filled Kurt up.

Small cheerleader hands slipped over a large muscular back, they could feel every little bump and scar, he could feel the years of weight lifting that'd made Puck into the muscle-bound Adonis slowly loving him and showing him that he was worthy of love. He just lightly let his hands slide over every inch that he could reach and his legs slowly lifted to wrap around Puck, his fingers finally resting on Puck's oversized biceps. He kept kissing him as softly as possible, feeling Puck's prick splitting him open over and over again.

Those large hands that so often cleaned pools gently moved through Kurt's locks as Puck kissed him, leaning up a little on his elbows to get his thrusts as deep as possible, every one slow and loving. Determined as possible to make sure that he got every single inch of his cock inside Kurt with every thrust of his hips.

Their bodies undulated together underneath the soft warm blanket, the motion of their bodies slow but powerful. Every single thrust of their bodies, Puck's thick cock sliding in and out Kurt's leaking slit was a constant repeated declaration of love between the two men. They moved in tandem, Kurt's pussy twitched with need every time Puck's pulsating cock slipped into him, over and over again.

Kurt slowly slipped his tongue out, letting it go into Puck's mouth and sliding over his. Puck gracefully returned the passionate oral embrace with pure undying love. They moaned softly, their voices filled with lust. Kurt's was high and breathy, Puck's low and a grunt but together they sounded perfect.

"Oh god... Puck... Puck so... oh"

"Hold on Kurt... hold"

"I c-can't... oh god... so close"

Puck wasn't, Puck was definitely loving every instant but he wasn't about to cum... Kurt, however, wasn't just about to cum.

"OH GOD"

He came.

Kurt's tight pussy seeped it's fluid out around the man's huge cock, his legs gripped Puck tightly and he let out a long high-pitched moan of pleasure as he rocked his hips up against Puck's body and licked his lip a little as he lay there exhausted. Puck stilled inside him and for a moment they just lay there.

Just as Puck was about to pull out, pretend he'd come and snuggle he felt those soft hands move to his chest and push him, rolling them over so Kurt was atop him and Puck's eyebrow raised.

"I think I've felt you cum enough times to know when you're not done" Kurt exclaimed before his hands went to Puck's pecs and the smaller man slowly started to ride Puck, his dripping cunt hurting a little with the motions bringing him pleasure beyond his peak limit. Kurt didn't care, it felt so good even if it was starting to chafe and the moans coming out of Puck's mouth were amazing to hear.

The larger man looked at the sight of Kurt, his firm body rising and falling slowly and the sight of Kurt's hairless slit taking his cock going in and out of it turned Puck on more than anything. He moaned and thrust up lightly to meet the motions of the man above him before he too whimpered out.

"Oh god"

His voice was high-pitched as his muscular body arched and he shot a thick load into his lover, he could see it seeping down his cock and between their bodies, pooling around Kurt's hot throbbing snatch.

Together they fell to the bed and panted happily, holding onto each other and kissing as they lay there joined together in every possible way. Puck was the first to move, turning his head and giggling "Babe... it's 6" he said and Kurt looked to the clock, turning and sure enough, the sun was up and they both giggled, Kurt turning to Puck and yawning a little "But I'm so tired and cute"

"I know... you know I don't have anything to do today. You get some sleep babe" he leaned into another kiss, his hand sliding over Kurt's arm as they snuggled close "I love you Kurt"

"I love you to Noah"

"You're the only one who can call me that you know?"

"I know... night Noah"

"Night Kurt"


	14. Pack it up

Kurt put his suitcases by the door, adjusting the tag lightly and leaning against the wall with a little sad sigh as he looked about his house where he'd lived so long, where he'd grown up and where he'd spent the last two weeks of his life with a man who loved him, who made him feel sexy. Someone who'd seen the freak part of his body and made everything OK. He was sad to have to go, but his dream was waiting for him in New York and he had to do this as much as it hurt.

"Noah? Noah I'm..." and he stopped speaking the moment that Puck entered his view.

Coming from the top of the stairs, from Finn's room came Noah Puckerman dressed up in a perfectly made tuxedo, his mohawk gelled down and combed and a single flower in his hand. Kurt stood there and looked up in shock at his boyfriend who descended the stairs and handed Kurt the rose "Why?"

"I have exactly 6 more hours before I have to let you go Kurt, and I want to give you something special to remember me by"

"And a constantly aching vagina isn't going to make me remember you?"

"I want you to remember me as more than just the best fuck in the town... come on, I booked us a table somewhere. Go get your coat"

-Hour 1-

Puck and Kurt walked hand in hand into La Cuerta, the local high end Spanish restaurant. Kurt hadn't just slipped a coat on, he'd put on his best clothing that he'd never had a reason to put on other than prom... kilt and all he walked proudly beside his boyfriend who looked so smart and so proud to be out with Kurt.

"Table for two, under Pummel" Puck said proudly to the woman at the door, Kurt's knees buckled a little bit just hearing that and he had to cling to Puck's arm firmly as he walked to his table and Puck pulled the chair back for him so he could sit down. Kurt happily sat and Puck, gentleman that he was trying to be, waited before he sat across from Kurt and gently took the smaller man's hand.

"Noah this... this is"

"Awesome? Romantic? Sexy?"

"Expensive. I love that you did this but... I don't want you going broke for me... are you sure you don't want to just get a hamburger? I don't mind doing something cheaper as long as I could be with you" Kurt said a little nervously but Puck couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"I'm sure. I've been saving a ton from my pool cleaning business. I've probably got more money in my account than Sugar could crap out of her ATM in an afternoon. I wanted to take you somewhere special Kurt, just let me OK?"

Kurt sighed and blushed a little "OK... but I get to call you an idiot for being so sweet to me"

"You wouldn't be the first"

Kurt leaned over the table and just lightly and kissed his lips ever so lightly before the waiter came over and handed them their menus. They ordered the priciest things on the menu, they shared their meal and happily drank their glasses of soda together and every little moment that passed was absolutely filled with love.

-Hour 2-

"Oh god Puck" Kurt moaned holding onto the side of the bathroom stall. He and Puck had slipped away together into the bathroom while they waited for their desert and Kurt happily was bent over in a stall, biting his hand lightly as Puck had his kilt lifted up just above his ass and Puck's cock buried inside his pussy.

"So good, so good baby. So tight... oh god I love your tight pussy"

"Know it baby. It loves your big cock... oh fuck"

Kurt moaned a little and they thrust against each other slowly with absolute pure love and he let out a long moan as they made sweet love, thrusting together over and over again. Puck leaned in and lightly kissed the back of Kurt's neck as he thrust completely inside the man and they both heard a sound and they froze. Kurt looking over his shoulder to the wall and he slowly moved to bring his legs up, puck held onto him gently and kept his legs up as he heard someone come in, go to the urinal. The sound of the urine filled the room.

Puck looked to Kurt and tried so hard not to chuckle, the smaller man would've tried the same but it was hard to find things funny when there was a big thick dick buried in his cunt. He heard the man outside washing his hands and shutting the door with a click. Puck slowly let Kurt down and looked into his eyes "You wanna keep going?"

"Much as it kills me... that was way too close honey" he whispered and moved a little bit to slip off his cock and slowly moved to sit on the toilet and put his feet up against the door, either side of Puck "But I don't want to be a tease" he looked up to Puck with a smile before he moved forward and took Puck's cock between his lips and sucked like a hoover, his cheeks hollowed as he bobbed down to the root with his hand cradling Puck's low hanging balls. He moaned a little and Puck bit his bottom lip, his hands in Kurt's hair as the smaller man kept going.

Kurt's fingers slipped into his pussy and he fingered his dripping wet slit slowly but deeply as possible as he sucked his lover down to the root and moaned as he felt his pussy getting wetter and wetter and the larger man gently grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled it as he gently thrust between those lips and moaned "Oh Kurt" as he came into the man's mouth and Kurt's pussy clamped as he came too. Kurt pulled back and wiped his lips with a smile "Well... there's my desert" he said with a little grin as he slowly moved and grabbed his underwear and was about to slip them back on when Puck grabbed them.

"No... leave them" he whispered and slipped the underwear into his back pocket casually, giving Kurt a grin that the smaller man returned. "You're bad, you know that right"

"I didn't get the title 'Badass' for nothing" Puck offered his hand out to Kurt and smiled as he helped the man up to his feet and after a moment waiting to make sure the coast was clear they both emerged hand in hand, little knowing grins on their faces as they went out to have their Flan de Narania, Kurt making sure to keep his legs crossed underneath the table.

"Noah this is delicious, you have to try this" Kurt said holding out a spoon.

"Kurt you know I have the exact same desert you have right?"

"Shutup and eat my Flan"

"Later, right now I just want the food"

Both of the men couldn't help but giggle as Puck ate the creamy desert from the offered spoon. The little looks between them were simple and loving as could be, a tiny little glance between them and their feet lightly brushed together underneath the table.

-Hour 3-

With their check paid Puck took Kurt from the restaurant and drove him ever so casually towards McKinly, Kurt spotting their route afte a short drive was a little curious and his eyebrow raised ever so lightly as he turned his head to look at Puck.

"Noah... why exactly are we heading to Ohio's Hellmouth?"

"I have reasons... just relax, I'm enduring Gaga music for you so you can let me handle the driving thing" Even though he was curious, Kurt knew that Puck probably had something good planned so he lay back in his seat listening to 'Alejandro' playing over the speaker in Puck's car as sure enough the strange little duo turned a corner and pulled into the parking lot of the school. Kurt was thinking they were going to do something simple like maybe go to the field or something, but Puck got out of the car and brazenly headed to the door.

"Puck, Puck get back here" Kurt stage whispered as he ran towards the man who was already bending over to pick the lock.

"Why?"

"I can literally think of a thousand reasons, most of which end in incarceration or humiliation"

"Well we're doing it... since guess what I can't undo" Puck said just as the lock clicked

"UNDO IT! You can undo it, locking it isn't hard"

"No but me wanting too is" with that Puck slipped into the building and Kurt, exasperated and a little shocked, followed Puck into the building and grabbed onto his arm but he had no chance to pull him away before he saw where Puck was literally dragging him too. Kurt kept clinging too his arm as he was dragged into the choir room and Puck just picked Kurt up and carried him to the piano, sitting him on it.

"OK you have about 23 minutes to explain to me what's happening" Kurt said with a little chuckle, watching at Puck headed over to the instruments and picked up the guitar that always was there for someone to play when they needed it but seemed to vanish when it wasn't needed.

"Just shutup and let me do this" he said before Puck strummed a hook to a song that was very familiar to Kurt, one that as he heard it he actually felt his heart stopping in his chest 'Is he?' Kurt thought when Puck opened his mouth and that great rockabilly voice that had filled the room they were in so often with songs dedicated to various girls Puck wanted, was now singing one dedicated to the insanely surprised but instantly happy Kurt.

_"Kiss me too fiercely_   
_Hold me too tight_   
_I need help believing_   
_You're with me tonight_   
_My wildest dreaming_   
_Could not foresee_   
_Lying beside you_   
_With you wanting me"_

Puck had picked out the song very specifically, learned it in secret when Kurt had slept, figured out the chords by ear and practiced them on a piece of wood at home without using an actual guitar. He looked into Kurt's eyes as he sang, emotion pouring out of his words and straight into Kurt's pounding heart. The smaller boy was just staring in absolute awe as Puck happily sang to him and he felt so much love from the man. He'd been serenaded before, Blaine had belted out a few tunes for him and Chandler had sent him a couple of musical ringtones on occasion, But Puck had been the first to go extremely out of his comfort zone to do it. He knew that Puck was not a musical lover, he knew this wasn't a song anyone who didn't intentionally go looking for it would find. He knew that for Puck to pick this song he'd had to have paid attention when Kurt had talked about broadway and about his favourite show. Knowing that made Kurt smile with tears of joy in his eyes.

_"And just for this moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_I've lost all resistance_   
_And crossed some borderline_   
_And if it turns out_   
_It's over too fast_   
_I'll make ev'ry last moment last_   
_As long as you're mine_

Normally Kurt would've been upset to not sing the Elpheba part, but that just added to the beautiful feeling that filled him up as Puck sang too him... Puck was singing a girls part, something that he'd never heard the man do before. Sure Puck had sung in their mashups and group numbers but with those songs normally it was impossible to hear any one voice. Here all Kurt heard was Puck singing a girls part of a song he loved from a show he adored. He knew instantly when they got to the Fiyero part that he was meant to join in, like a calling or a sixth sense or a cheap writing ploy to make them have a moment, either way Kurt leaned forward and opened his perfectly puckered lips... the ones on his face.

_"Maybe I'm brainless_   
_Maybe I'm wise_   
_But you've got me seeing_   
_Through different eyes_   
_Somehow I've fallen_   
_Under your spell_   
_And somehow I'm feeling_   
_It's "up" that I fell"_

Puck leapt up with the guitar in hand, not missing a beat as he leaned beside Kurt who happily leaned back. Even with no one around to see them or hear their little song, it still was the most touching thing Kurt had ever felt in the walls of this room. Together their voices mingled perfectly, unheard by the masses but by those that mattered most. It was a sound unlike any Kurt could imagine, the hard edged tone of Puck's voice mingling with his sweet light voice in the air was a sound he'd never forget.

_"Every moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_I'll wake up my body_   
_And make up for lost time"_

Kurt turned a little bit on the piano and looked at Puck, his hand going up to the man's shoulder lightly and looking right into his eyes.

_Say there's no future_   
_For us as a pair_

Those words hurt a little more than he wanted to admit, and they hurt Puck too but they both knew that they were just that, words... and they both smiled a little weakly at each other.

_"And though I may know_   
_I don't care!_   
_Just for this moment_   
_As long as you're mine_   
_Come be how you want to_   
_And see how bright we shine_   
_Borrow the moonlight_   
_Until it is through_   
_And know I'll be here holding you_   
_As long as you're mine"_

Puck finished strumming the tune and slipped the guitar off his body and it was just barely put on the floor before Kurt reached over and cupped his cheek lightly and pulled the man over to meet his lips in a soft kiss that Puck readily returned, his hand going up to Kurt's face and his thumb perfectly slipping over Kurt's silky smooth cheek as their lips met in a soft loving kiss.

-Hour 4-

"Harder" Kurt begged softly as he gripped onto the Piano with all his might.

In the time since their kiss, Puck had offered one last love making session between them, for them only and no one else to know and it'd been beautiful... then Kurt had bent over the Piano and his tight little dripping pussy was just there begging to be filled by the strong muscular man that he adored so much.

Puck grabbed firmly onto Kurt's hips and put his thumbs on the top of Kurt's exposed ass as he thrust hard, his cock slamming into Kurt's cunt deep as possible. He felt his hips hitting Kurt's ass, his balls brushed against his legs and that tight little pussy was amazing as could be. It always was, tight and wet in seconds of entering it. He felt it clenching around his thick throbbing shaft as he was slamming into Kurt.

The sounds of Kurt's infamous high pitched voice filled the room, pulsating in pitch with every motion of Puck's powerful cock that split open his tight little box with every thrust over and over again. The smaller man's body was covered in sweat and his eyes were closed as he just felt his body being overtaken by pleasure and love for the man behind him, pounding him and filling him up over and over.

"Fuck Kurt"

"Oh god Puck"

"God damn Kurt so tight"

"Fuck so big"

Their voices overlapped as they complimented each other while they kept thrusting against each other with pure heated passion. Kurt gripped harder onto the piano and pressed his cheek against the top of it as he was pounded. Puck leaned over as he kept thrusting into Kurt's incredible little cunt and he pressed his large whore lips against Kurt's cheek, before Kurt turned his head and captured Puck's lips as they fucked with all their love and passion.

Kurt was the first to cum, screaming out unintelligible syllable into Puck's mouth as his slit dripped his juice onto the floor while Puck pounded him, the larger man not taking long before his cock too shot out spurts of it's white gooey cum deep into Kurt's quivering pussy and both men collapsed on top of the piano and they softly panted against each other.

Together they lay there for a moment, resting against the piano as they did everything that they could to try and catch their breath. Puck was the first to move, pulling his cock out of Kurt's tight little box and both men stood up, Kurt turning around a little and slipped his arms around Puck's shoulders lightly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too"

"I didn't say I love you... and no you're not going to steal that sweet moment from that show"

"Damn, ya caught me" Puck chuckled and leaned in to lightly kiss Kurt, who happily kissed him back with eveyrhting he had.

-Hour 5-

The car puttered along the road slowly with Puck and Kurt in the front, heading towards the airport with shaky hands and silent voices. They both weren't thinking about anything other than the harsh reality of their situation, that in 1 hour Puck'd be taking Kurt to a gate to board a plane and they might never be near each other again. Halfway there Kurt reached a hand over silently and gently put it on Puck's leg, the larger man giving him a little smile of joy as he felt the soft small hand holding him. It was safe and sweet as could be and Kurt's touch and the way that he held onto Puck's thigh was enough to make the larger man smile contently.

"Kurt"

"Yes Noah"

"Will you make me a promise?"

"If it's got anything to do with my mouth and a freeway blo-"

"Will you call me?"

Kurt froze a little and looked to Puck "what?"

"Will you call me when you get to New York, to let me know you made it?"

Kurt felt his heart flutter a little and he looked to his lover "I swear... I'll call you the instant I get to my apartment, and in the morning after, and every day until you beg me to stop"

"So forever"

"Forever works"

Kurt and Puck returned to loving silence as they headed into the airport. As the clock ticked past...

-Hour 6-

...Kurt and Puck got Kurt checked in together, Puck carrying Kurt's bag and silently they walked to the gate knowing Kurt needed to get through the airport. Puck gently handed Kurt back his bag and their eyes met before Puck leaned in and kissed Kurt softly as possible, lingering. They didn't say goodbye, they didn't say anything. They weren't able to thanks to their hearts being stuck in their throats. Kurt sniffled a little bit and he headed through the little set of doors that Puck wasn't able to cross. Just before he got there he turned and looked to Puck who was trying so hard to hold in his tears. Kurt put his bag down before making a small little heart sign with his hands, Puck mimicking it and weakly smiling. He blew Kurt a kiss that the smaller man caught and pretended to put in his pocket before he headed through the doors and left Lima for good.

Puck, unable to hold in anymore, ran to his car making a sound that no one could understand and stayed there until his body stopped trembling with pure emotion.


	15. The Final Countdown

-Day 1-

When Kurt landed in New York for the first time he was amazed, the second he stepped out of the airport he was greeted by the hustle and bustle of the town around him. People storming past with phones super glued to their ears, bike riders without helmets acting like they owned the street, small children who were so annoying that they were able to double as advertisements for condoms and the sunlight shone down over him.

"It's perfect" he said wistfully as he happily strolled along the streets taking in the sights of the people who were there, the stores that he passed enticed him to browse, a small animal barked at him adorably. He had found his home.

He headed to a nearby cab and slipped into the back seat with his bags in the trunk. He gave the driver his address and sat there happily watching his new home town fly past. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and texted Puck as he journeyed to the apartment that was waiting for him.

"Hi Puck, made it to NY, Miss U, call later? <3 K"

He sent the message, the little high pitched 'PING' coming from his phone telling him that indeed the message had sent to his mohawk haired love. He was just sitting there waiting for a reply, the town passing him by as the cab headed for the apartment.

After a short 5 minute drive the cab stopped outside the building, the front looked old and cracked and when Kurt got out, bag in hand, to go to the door of the building he couldn't help but notice it's creak. It wasn't perfect, but it was home.

He headed up the stairs, careful on the 4th as a small child had left their toys on it, and got to the loft apartment and using the key that was mailed to him he opened it up and slipped in with his bag in tow. Heading inside the little ramshackle apartment he smiled as he put his bag down, but his smile was not because of the apartment but the vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and looked.

"I'll call at 7 <3 P"

That single text put Kurt on a high that not even the fluttering of the leaves against his slightly cracked window could dim. He headed into the place he was to call home now that was structurally reminiscent of a loft apartment from a TV show he once watched late one night. He dragged his bags up the single stair to where a bed could lay and pulled out his sleeping bag, rolling it on the floor ever so casually. He knew that his furniture was being sent up by his dad so he would have to wait a little while for a normal bed but he could live without it... barely.

He ordered a pizza, having not had a chance to buy food yet, and while he waited the clock clicked over to 7pm, at 7:01 his phone rang loudly as it ever had and he picked up in an instant. He happily held it to his ear and bounced on his heels.

"Pucky?"

"Hey Kurt... Pucky?"

"I'm alone in New York and haven't heard a voice that I recognise all day, just allow me the indulgence of a pet name"

"Well Ok, but only because you're fucking adorable. How's the big apple?"

"Busy and a little intimidating to be honest but I'm handling it. How's lima"

"It's Lima... like always, it just barely counts as a town"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a placeholder for a Walmart or something"

"Probably"

"So how's my hot well formed adonis doing?"

"He's missing his baby boy... a lot"

Kurt could hear the raw sadness in Puck's tone, the feeling of loss was pretty much enough to cause both men to be on the verge of crying but only just barely were they able to hold back. Somehow the two men managed to keep their tears inside

"His baby boy misses his adonis too.. a lot"

"I know you do, but hey it's not like it's forever babe. You and me, we can get through this"

The two men spent hours on the phone, talking into the twilight hour about their day, what was on the TV that morning, their dinners. Kurt told Puck great details about the pizza he'd ordered that turned up while he was on the phone and Puck filled Kurt in on the intricacies of the hamburger he was devouring. They laughed together, they joked about, they talked about their days and about how much their nights were going to suck without each other and when they were done they both lay down with the phone beside them, speakers on as they slowly fell asleep hearing the sounds of each other snoring through the night.

* * *

-Day 2-

"Kurt? Kurt you awake?"

The phone voice shook Kurt from his sleep, the tinny vocal was just strange enough to make him sit up and notice the phone still beside his lseeping bag and he pickedit up.

"I am now"

"You know you sound cute when you're sleeping"

"Puck, you know sucking up to me won't get you any since my pussy can't travel"

"damn, and here I thought I was going to bust a nut in the morning"

The chuckle that came out of Kurt was high pitched and infectious and Puck, on the other end of the line, smiled happily. Even with thousands of miles between them, there was a beautiful connection there that no one could deny. Kurt took the phone with him to the kitchen as he happily made his breakfast, the phone still on loudspeaker "You can always masterbate"

"No fun... old faithful Leftie doesn't cut it now I've had Hummel Snatch"

"Charming... so honey what do you plan on doing today?" Kurt asked casually as he opened the pizza box and picked up a cold, though still edible, slice.

"Oh just got some jobs about town to do, probably be out all day. Keeping myself busy, you know how that is"

"Yeah I know"

"How about you babe?"

Honestly Kurt had planned on moping, some light being sad and a bout of depression but putting that on Puck's admittedly large shoulders would be rude so he just shrugged, before opening his mouth since shrugging had no effect over a phone "Well I have to buy food since I can't live on takeout, might take a tour of the town and see the sights, maybe take in a show"

"Any special ones in mind?"

"Well ideally Wicked but the ticket prices are in the hundreds and I haven't got that much on me... I might see if any shows have a lottery gong and if not see what off broadway thing I can see, I just want to see one you know?"

"I'm not shocked babe. Look I gotta run do these errands, call ya tomorrow OK babe?"

Kurt sighed, he really didn't want to lose the voice of his man if he could at all help it but he knew that Puck needed to do things and he really didn't want to be too clingy, he needed to get used to being alone. "OK Noah. I love you"

"Love you too Kurt" and then the dialtone, it's blaring sound drilling into Kurt's heart and he reached over nervously and shut the phone, plugging it into the charger.

As the phone charged slowly Kurt set about exploring his loft apartment, every single inch of it he loved and in his head planned new wallpapers, new carpets and for his room, a new set of curtains. He was hoping his belongings would be able to make it to him soon because he wanted to get his feng shui on.

A familiar beep came from his phone and he leapt in almost a single bounce from where his bedroom was to where the phone was and opened it, beaming a little seeing the single <3 symbol message from Puck, enough to spur him through his day and of course he sent it back exactly.

"<3"

A long boring day of shopping later (Something that shocked Kurt since Shopping should never be boring) Kurt had his bags of groceries put in a little esky that he'd picked up, just to keep it fresh and he was about to head out to try and catch the lottery for a show when his phone rang again and he got another text message, this one longer than the simple heart.

"Babe, go to the box office of the Gershwin and ask for the reserve under your name"

Kurt almost screamed, he thought it couldn't be real but he leapt up and ran to the street and got a cab to the theatre in question. He was curious about why he was even going but there was a part of him that new that Puck had pulled something out of a hat. He leapt out of the car and headed up to the box office, nervous as possible.

"Hi, I came to pick up a reserve for Kurt Hummel" he showed his ID to the young woman who was standing in the little glass prison that was the box office booth, and she happily printed off a ticket and handed it to Kurt after ensuring he was the one it was meant for.

Looking at the Ticket, Kurt almost dropped it. He picked up his phone and texted "I LOVE YOU" frantically to Puck as he returned to stare at his ticket, his front row ticket to the show that would be starting 3 hours from now. He was stunned as could be and he happily bounced about, heading to the nearest 7/11 to get himself a drink before he headed in and went to see the show that he had waited for years to see first hand.

He bought himself a copy of the programme and a shirt that clung to his body perfectly. He felt so amazed that somehow Puck had gotten this set up in a single day without ever entering the town. Even when they were apart somehow his man was there for him so he happily smiled as he headed in to see the show.

When the show ended Kurt walked out almost on air, the high energy feeling of the musical was amazing and seeing it live was a billion times better than hearing the album or reading the book. He was beyond ecstatic and had to do everything in his power to stop himself from skipping with the pure high amounts of joy flooding his system. He got the cab home and happily phoned Puck.

"Go for Puck"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou"

"I'm taking it you liked your present"

"You have no idea"

"Well why don't you tell me... I mean what was it like"

What followed was a hour long vibrant talk about Wicked, Kurt describing every single scene and song, the stage and the costumes. He paced about his home with pure excitement as Puck happily listened too him with a low hearty chuckle in all the right places.

"And then the curtain closed and I swear that the entire audience was applauding for an hour... did I say thankyou yet?"

"872 times in the last 2 hours... I might have missed one"

"Well one more thankyou is needed...thankyou"

"874. I'm really glad you liked it babe, hopefully sometime we can go together"

"Well you're coming up here in the spring right?"

"Of course babe, we can go when I get there. Now I should probably go to bed, big day tomorrow"

"Yeah me too, my furniture's meant to turn up tomorrow and I have to make sure I'm rested so they can put everything away without breaking it"

"Well can't have that... call me tomorrow after they come?" Puck said softly

"Absolutely... talk in the morning?"

"Babe, I'm gonna need to actually sleep without the phone on tonight... can't find my charger and wanna keep my battery but yeah, I'll call tomorrow babe"

Kurt was definitely a little bit saddened by this, even though it wasn't like sleeping with Puck actually beside him there was something about hearing Puck's strange throaty snore through the phone lines that made Kurt feel calmer.

"Tomorrow it is... love you Puck"

"Love you too Kurt" and then that dial tone, Kurt shut his phone instantly to stop it in its tracks. He slowly and sadly lay in his sleeping bag and looked out the window at the stars, knowing somewhere Puck was looking at the same patch of sky.

* * *

-Day 3-

Kurt woke up and he slowly went about his morning, he poured himself a bowl of cheap cereal and barely cold milk and stood at his counter eating his meal slowly as he looked at his phone. No ringing, no vibrating, nothing. Even the comforting flavour of the cocoa vampire's cereal wasn't going to cheer him up. He just stood there staring at his phone in more than his fair share of depression.

An hour passed and he heard a knock on the door. Still in his sleepwear best he headed to the loft door and opened it, the uniform alone told him the moving men were here "Just put everything except the bed in this room and the bed up there" he said, pointing up to the area his bedroom was before walking back to the counter and looking to the phone.

He could hear the sound of furniture being moved, the couch bumping the door frame made him turn, the guy in the cap with his head turned away clearly looked annoyed but Kurt, in his morose state, ignored them so that they could get to work. He consoled himself with frosted cereals (He was on his 3rd bowl) and a glass of diet soda under the delusion that they would cancel each other out. Shortly though, before he knew it he heard the sounds of the men shuffling out and there was a tap to his shoulder. He turned... and froze

"I need you to sign for this babe" Puck said, the cap on his head just barely hiding his mohawk. A hearty laugh came out when Kurt leapt up and clung too him, "No seriously, sign or they're not gonna go"

Kurt had never signed his name faster, it was almost a blur. Puck threw the paper to one of the men leaving the room, who shut the door after. Puck's hat finally came off revealing his mohawk laden head.

"How... how did you... are you really here? I mean I didn't just eat tainted cereal and hallucinated you did I?"

Puck chuckled and kissed Kurt softly "Does that feel like a hallucination?"

"Could be, try again"

Puck happily tried again, harder this time and he and Kurt embraced joyfully in the middle of the kitchen until Kurt pulled back and panted.

"OK so it's really you... but how did you do this? How did you get here?"

"Well, your dad told me the company that was sending your stuff. Knew a guy who worked there cos his kid played on the Pee Wee Football team so I offered to help him with the driving stuff if he let me come with and bring some stuff with me... next thing I knew I was driving a giant ass truck across the country"

Kurt was in pure awe, his eyes wide like saucers and a single tear coming down each cheek "You drove here... for me?"

"For us. If I could've I would've run and bought a plane ticket and been here an hour after you but I didn't have a passport and then this kind of happened. I couldn't leave you alone here without me Kurt. I love you, and even if this is just a temporary thing, I know that it's something I want"

Kurt smiled happily and leaned in for one more kiss, his hand coming up and gently cupping Puck's face.

"Take me to bed Puck... I need you"

And Puck, happy to have his man back, picked Kurt up bridal style and carried him to his bed.

2 years later, he'd make the same trip only with a ring on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading


End file.
